


Persona

by JoanneGabrielle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychic Violence, Suspense
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneGabrielle/pseuds/JoanneGabrielle
Summary: Wojny w magicznym świecie nie było. Tak Harry, jak i inni są już dorośli. Niektórzy przyjaciele Harry'ego pracują, inni kontynuują naukę. Sam Harry studiuje w Czarodziejskiej Akademii Teatralnej. Pewnego dnia dowiaduje się, że do Akademii ma przybyć wybitny, uznany już aktor Tom Riddle, by nawiązać z nią współpracę i w oparciu o wybranych studentów kontynuować realizację kolejnego projektu. Czy Harry rozpozna w Tomie Voldemorta? A może opowieść potoczy się jednak inaczej i czerwień oczu Riddle'a zafascynuje pewnego zielonookiego byłego Gryfona? Czy Harry stanie się uczestnikiem projektu? Co wyniknie ze spotkania Toma z Harrym?





	1. Rozdział 1: Morderca

Rozdział 1: Morderca

Harry z westchnieniem rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie i otworzył książkę trzymaną w dłoniach. Co jakiś czas otrzymywał od autorów kolejnych publikacji egzemplarze do przejrzenia wraz z prośbą o wywiad. Mniej czy bardziej uważnie przeglądał je wszystkie, choć sam fakt przekazywania mu tych tekstów uważał za bezsensowny. Na przykład ta książka, którą trzymał w ręku. Był ledwo na wstępie, a już widział, że do końca nie dotrwa. Co za grafomańskie popisy doprawdy:

„...Harry Potter był sławnym czarodziejem tylko dlatego, że udało mu się przeżyć atak mordercy, który niegdyś terroryzował czarodziejski świat. Morderca ten zniknął wraz z nieudanym zabójstwem niemowlęcia. Voldemort z kolei był sławny przede wszystkim dlatego, iż każde jego morderstwo było formą przedstawienia. Było jakby sceną, w której on był władcą marionetek, które poruszały się wedle jego woli. Warto jednak zaznaczyć, że każde takie zabójstwo było pretekstem do uwidocznienia winy zabitego człowieka. Wydaje się, że morderstwa nie były przypadkowe, ale dotykały tych, którzy mieli coś na sumieniu. Po śmierci wielu wpływowych i potężnych czarodziejów wychodziły na jaw wszystkie brudne sprawy, z którymi mieli do czynienia. Voldemort obnażał ich sekrety wobec całej magicznej społeczności. Obdzierał ich z godności często ukazując zmasakrowane ciała w aktach seksualnych. Otwarcie drwił z władz pozwalając, by to reporterzy byli pierwszymi, którzy widzieli jego „dzieło”, powodując tym samym bałagan podczas śledztwa i zanikanie śladów.

Nie pomagały nawet nakazy Ministerstwa, zawsze było to samo. Obawiano się go również z powodu wiedzy, którą miał o innych. Zdarzało mu się, że swoimi działaniami doprowadzał do zachwiania porozumień pomiędzy Ministerstwami, gdy na jaw wychodziły poważne uchybienia, a nawet afery w strukturach wyżej postawionych. Z tego też powodu, w krótkim czasie został najbardziej ściganym mrocznym magiem w historii. Przez lata pozostawał nieuchwytny. Oczywiście nie robił tego z dobrych pobudek. Dla niego była to tylko zabawa, dzięki której, przy okazji, pokazywał prawdziwą naturę tych wszystkich zabitych.  
Całe społeczeństwo zaczęło drżeć ze strachu, gdy Voldemort po politykach i ważnych osobistościach obrał sobie za cel innych, zdawałoby się zwykłych magów. Okazało się, że ci zwykli magowie również mieli wiele do ukrycia, ku uciesze gazet. Wyszło na jaw wiele grzeszków czarodziejów. Trwało to latami. Z czasem morderstwa zaczynały być po prostu zwykłymi zabójstwami. Później przestały być nawet zwykłe. Widać było, że oprawca napawał się widokiem cierpień, bawiąc się ofiarą kilka dni, a nieraz tygodni.

Ostatnimi ofiarami była rodzina Potterów Lily i James, którzy byli aurorami i zajmowali się sprawą Voldemorta. Można podejrzewać, że do tego morderstwa doszło, ponieważ Potterowie za bardzo zbliżyli się do prawdziwej tożsamości mrocznego maga. Oczywiście zwłoki małżeństwa prezentowały jak zawsze scenę: kobieta wbija sztylet w plecy mężczyzny, trzymając w drugiej ręce serce, które nie należy do jej męża. Była to ewidentna sugestia zdrady. Jakkolwiek było, jeden element nie pasował do dotychczasowych zbrodni Voldemorta: pozwolił przeżyć niemowlęciu, synowi Potterów.  
Wcześniej eliminował wszystkich członków zaatakowanych rodzin, również dzieci w każdym wieku. Dziecko znaleziono w innym pokoju niż zwłoki rodziców, otoczone przez jadowite węże atakujące wszystkich, którzy chcieli się zbliżyć do chłopca. Zdumiewającym faktem było to, że węże nie robiły żadnej krzywdy dziecku. Jakikolwiek był powód pozostawienia dziecka przy życiu, na jego ciele pozostał ślad spotkania z mordercą rodziców w postaci magicznej blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Blizna stanowiła pewna zagadkę dla magomedyków i innych uczonych magów. Nie zidentyfikowano klątwy, która ją spowodowała i nie potrafiono jej usunąć magicznie.  
Po tym zdarzeniu wszelki ślad po Voldemorcie zaginął. Skończyły się zabójstwa, ucichł zamęt i przerażenie. Pozostały na ten temat jedynie spekulacje i kolejne artykuły w gazetach, w których dziennikarze prześcigali się wzajemnie w dywagacjach na temat tajemniczego, nieuchwytnego mordercy, jego działalności i nagłego zniknięcia. Wciąż otwartą kwestią pozostaje, czy Voldemort nadal żyje pośród nas? Dlaczego tak nagle znikł naznaczając dziecko? Na te pytania oraz wiele innych znajdziecie odpowiedzi w poniższym wywiadzie w psychiatrą Michaelem Fonesem...”

Harry przymknął oczy w zniecierpliwieniu i zamknął napoczętą książkę, czując narastający ból głowy. Doprawdy, od lat zastanawiał się dlaczego autorzy książek o Voldemorcie wysyłają mu je z takim zapamiętaniem. I to z prośbą o wywiad. Równocześnie niemal każdy z nich w publikacjach zaznacza, że on, Harry, w momencie kiedy miał styczność z tym seryjnym mordercą był kilkumiesięcznym niemowlęciem. Czyżby spodziewali się, że przekaże im psychologiczną charakterystykę Voldemorta, wraz ze szczegółowym opisem wydarzeń z tamtego czasu? Ciekawe jakim sposobem?  
Zresztą to już przeszłość, historia, minęło już od tych wydarzeń dwadzieścia pięć lat. Powinni cieszyć się, że zabójstwa się skończyły, a nie wywlekać wciąż tą sprawę na nowo i zadręczać nią jego. Przylepiono mu łatkę „Chłopca który przeżył”. Ten wątpliwy tytuł nigdy nic dobrego nie przyniósł w jego życiu. Był niczym piętno od którego chciał się uwolnić. Jak dotąd nie udało mu się wyzwolić ani od blizny, ani od tej „łatki”. Spojrzał na okładkę niedawno zamkniętej książki, z której jakiś czarodziej w średnim wieku machał do niego przyjaźnie, co tylko bardziej go zirytowało, więc nie zastanawiając się dłużej chwycił książkę i cisnął ja przed siebie w złości, nie zauważając wchodzącej do jego pokoju Ginny, która w porę uchyliła się przed lecącym przedmiotem. Książka huknęła o ścianę za nią, a dziewczyna wyprostowała się po uniku i skomentowała spokojnie:

– Masz szczęście, że zawodowo gram w Quidditcha, inaczej krucho by było z Tobą, gdyby faktycznie to we mnie trafiło. – Schyliła się po książkę, która omal jej nie trafiła czytając tytuł. Po zapoznaniu się z nim, Ginny swobodnym krokiem skierowała się w stronę kosza na śmieci i z uśmiechem satysfakcji umieściła tam publikację, sama natomiast podeszła do Harry'ego całując go w policzek i zajmując miejsce obok. Potter obserwował jej poczynania bez słowa i kiedy już usiadła postanowił się usprawiedliwić:

– Wybacz, nie spodziewałem się Ciebie o tej porze. Co z treningiem?

– Wilda miała wypadek, a z braku zastępstwa trening skrócono. Nie cieszysz się, że jestem wcześniej? Możemy teraz spędzić więcej czasu razem. A jeżeli chcesz to możemy ... – Pochyliła się kokieteryjnie w jego stronę, eksponując dekolt i jedną ręką zsuwając kusząco ramiączko bluzki. Oczywiście Harry wiedział do czego zmierza, więc czym prędzej wstał z kanapy, póki miał jeszcze szansę na ucieczkę, mówiąc:

– Wybacz nie mam nastroju. – Kiedy zobaczył jak dziewczyna czerwienieje ze złości i zażenowania, momentalnie pożałował swojej pochopnej decyzji. Wystarczyło tylko zacisnąć zęby i po prostu zrobić to tak jak zwykle. Dobrze odegrać swoją rolę i tyle. Wolałby jednak, żeby był wieczór, wtedy Ginewra nie widziałaby jego twarzy i byłoby mu dużo łatwiej. Tymczasem dziewczyna podniesionym głosem komentowała:  
– Tyle razy Ci powtarzałam, żebyś wyrzucał od razu te wszystkie cholerne książki! Dlaczego w ogóle je czytasz? Przecież wiesz, że to wszystko stek bzdur, które wymyślają Ci żałośni autorzy. Za każdym razem gdy to czytasz wpadasz w melancholię, która trwa przez kilka dni. Nie patrz tak na mnie, bo wiesz, że mam rację. Mówisz, że to Cię nie obchodzi, a jednak śledzisz każdą informację dotyczącą tego mordercy Voldemorta. Masz na tym punkcie jakąś pieprzoną obsesję!

– Masz rację. Przepraszam. – Harry starał się udobruchać rozpędzającą się Ginny. Kiedy zaczynała przeklinać, należało szybko zażegnać konflikt, bo potem było już tylko gorzej. Podszedł do niej i przytulił gładząc po długich rudych włosach. Czuł jak spięte ciało dziewczyny rozluźnia się powoli. Wiedział więc, że kryzys został zażegnany. Ginewra podniosła głowę spoglądając mu w oczy, więc tym razem bez namysłu ją pocałował. W tej samej chwili usłyszał dźwięk z kominka, z którego w następnym momencie wypadł dosłownie Ron, a za nim wyszła spokojnie Hermiona spoglądając na swojego męża z politowaniem. Potem podniosła wzrok i napotkała spojrzenie Harry'ego, wciąż trzymającego w objęciach Ginny. Błyskawicznie zrozumiała sytuację rumieniąc się i pomagając wstać Ronowi. Harry, korzystając z wymówki w formie niespodziewanych gości, natychmiast odsunął się od Ginny, Tymczasem Ron stanął na nogi, a Hermiona ponownie czerwieniejąc zaczęła przepraszać i tłumaczyć za nich oboje:

– Strasznie przepraszamy Harry, że wam przerwaliśmy ...  
– Chcecie coś do picia? – Potter postanowił zachować się jak na gospodarza przystało, a równocześnie tym skuteczniej odsunąć się od Ginny. Hermiona skinęła głową, więc ruszył do kuchni i sięgnął po herbatę, którą zawsze u niego pijała. Ginny postanowił zaparzyć melisę, by ją trochę uspokoić, a sobie kawę. Zanim pomyślał o Ronie, usłyszał okrzyk z salonu:

– A masz może jakieś piwo?  
– Ron! Dopiero co wróciłeś z pracy! – Zbeształa męża Hermiona.  
– No właśnie, dlatego należy mi się za ciężką pracę. – Odburknął rudowłosy, a Harry spokojnie sięgnął do lodówki, zamierzając spełnić prośbę przyjaciela. Gdy obowiązek ugoszczenia przybyłych został spełniony, Harry zajął miejsce obok Ginny i zapytał:

– No więc? Co was sprowadza? Z reguły wcześniej mnie uprzedzacie o wizycie, dlatego domyślam się, że to coś szczególnego.

– Chciałam Cię powiadomić, ale Ron ... – Zaczęła Hermiona, jednak podekscytowany Ron wszedł jej w słowo:

– Daj spokój, jestem pewien, że jak Harry to usłyszy to po prostu padnie! Widzisz, Hermiona nalegała, by powiedzieć Ci jutro skoro i tak będziemy się widzieć. Uważałem jednak, że to nie może czekać, dlatego tu jesteśmy.  
– Emm ... a dowiem się w końcu o co chodzi? Zaczynasz mówić trochę nieskładnie i co masz na myśli mówiąc, że jutro będziemy się widzieć skoro wiesz, że jutro pracuję ...  
– Właśnie o to mi chodzi! Jutro ja wraz z Derekiem będziemy u Ciebie w Akademii! Jak dzisiaj dowiedziałem się o tym, to wiedziałem, że żadna siła nie powstrzyma mnie przed tym, żebym zaraz Cię nie powiadomił o tym co się dowiedziałem!

– Powiesz mi w końcu o co chodzi? – Harry zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość. Żeby zamaskować zniecierpliwienie podniósł do ust kubek kawy by upić łyk, gdy Ron powiedział:

– Tom Riddle przyjeżdża jutro do waszej Akademii! Ponoć ma wziąć udział w jakimś ważnym projekcie, ale nie bardzo mówili nam o szczegółach, dlatego wiem tylko tyle. – Rzucił Ron niemal na jednym wydechu, a Harry dla odmiany wstrzymał oddech i zamarł w radosnym zaskoczeniu. Ginny wyjęła z jego ręki kubek, chyba w obawie, że może go upuścić. Prawdopodobnie zresztą miała rację, bo Harry jakby o nim zapomniał, przetrawiając zasłyszaną informację. Tom Riddle był jednym z najwybitniejszych aktorów jakich dane mu było kiedykolwiek widzieć. Bilety na spektakle, w których ten uznany aktor grał, wyprzedawały się niemalże natychmiastowo. Harry marzył, by kiedykolwiek dostać się na jeden z nich, ale zdobycie biletu graniczyło z cudem. Musiał się zadowalać tylko magicznymi taśmami z przedstawień, a to oczywiście nie było to samo. Nie ta atmosfera. Niemniej było to lepsze niż nic. Nawet taki sposób oglądania powodował, że czuł dreszcze widząc wspaniałą grę aktorską Riddle'a. Na żywo efekt musiał być jeszcze mocniejszy. Tom był stosunkowo młodym czarodziejem, który osiągnął wyżyny sztuki aktorskiej w Czarodziejskiej Akademii Teatralnej, czyli uczelni Pottera. Już podczas nauki brał udział w spektaklach, które zdobywały zaskakującą popularność dzięki niemu. Harry miał okazję obejrzeć kilka wywiadów z Riddle'm i widział jak bardzo charyzmatyczną osobą był ten człowiek. Umiał zjednać sobie dosłownie każdego, obłaskawić i skłonić, by jadł mu z ręki. Nawet najbardziej drapieżni dziennikarze mu ulegali, podobnie inni ludzie, również politycy. Harry go podziwiał, a teraz czuł, że nagle jego marzenie się spełnia. Ma możliwość być blisko i obserwować tego człowieka. Rozmyślania przerwało mu uderzenie w ramię i słowa Rona:

– Ziemia do Harry'ego! Widzisz Hermiono mówiłem Ci, że będzie zadowolony. – Potter zamrugał, spojrzał na Rona trochę nieprzytomnie i zapytał:

– Kiedy dokładnie się zjawi? I co Ty z Derekiem macie z tym wspólnego?  
– Riddle to gruba ryba więc mamy dbać o jego bezpieczeństwo. Wydział aurorów przydzielił nas do jego ochrony. Oczywiście do oficjalnego komunikatu wszystko musi pozostać tajemnicą, inaczej będę mieć kłopoty. – Uprzedził rudowłosy, na co Harry skinął ze zrozumieniem głową.

Przez resztę wieczoru Harry w radosnym podnieceniu nie był w stanie uczestniczyć w rozmowach. Starał się, ale mu nie wychodziło i w końcu dał sobie spokój, a przyjaciele, mając świadomość co się z nim dzieje nie zmuszali go do tego. Jego myśli nieustannie krążyły wokół wizyty Toma w Akademii, przypuszczeń co do projektu, wokół osoby Riddle'a, jego gry i tak w kółko. Zastanawiał się też jakim rzeczywiście człowiekiem jest Tom. Jako aktor miał świadomość, że ci najwybitniejsi potrafią perfekcyjnie zakładać maski granych postaci. Kiedykolwiek granych postaci. Ta łatwość powoduje, że czasami chowają się za rozmaitymi maskami także na codzień. Często w stosunku do takiej osoby nie sposób się połapać, czy w danej chwili maskuje się, czy prezentuje swoją prawdziwą twarz i zachowanie.

Ron z Hermioną po pewnym czasie pożegnali się i wrócili do siebie. Ginny odeszła do swojego domu niewiele potem, gdy po raz trzeci nie usłyszał jej pytania. Na szczęście nie robiła mu żadnych wymówek z tego tytułu.

Położył się stosunkowo wcześnie, ale podekscytowany nie potrafił zasnąć. Wciąż myślał o jutrzejszym dniu oraz Tomie Riddle'u. Wyobrażał sobie jak razem grają w sztuce i dzięki temu udaje mu się wybić, zdobyć sławę. Byłaby to jego własna sława, Harry'ego Pottera, a nie teoretyczna, polegająca na rozgłosie uzyskanym w efekcie nie dokończonego dzieła mordercy. Chciałby współpracować z Riddle'm, poznać go bliżej, być może czegoś się od niego nauczyć. Zasnął dopiero nad ranem i pewnie dlatego kolejny dzień zaczął się kompletnie nie po jego myśli.

Zaspał. Obudziły go promienie słońca pełgające po twarzy. Będąc jeszcze w półśnie zakrył kołdrą cała głowę i próbował zasnąć, kiedy dotarło do niego, że skoro na twarz pada mu słońce, to musi być już bardzo późno. Przecież zawsze wstawał przed świtem. Gwałtownie usiadł i spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał godzinę dziesiątą rano. Przerażony dosłownie wyskoczył z łóżka, potykając się o leżące na podłodze buty i uderzył mocno czołem o szafkę nocną. Na chwilę go zamroczyło i musiał poczekać, aż wróci mu ostrość obrazu. Kiedy to się stało, już znacznie ostrożniej wstał i obejrzał czoło odsuwając grzywkę. Bolało, ale na szczęście obyło się bez żadnego rozcięcia. Za to czuł, że bez guza się nie obejdzie, jednak grzywka na szczęście go zasłaniała. W takim momencie doceniał swoją decyzję podjętą jakiś czas temu, która zaowocowała magicznym zabiegiem poprawy wzroku. Nie nosił już okularów, więc nie ucierpiał na skutek pękającego szkła. Prawdę mówiąc nie miał już czasu na zastanawianie się. Zaczął się szybko ubierać, zrezygnował z porannego prysznica, zakładając szatę wszedł do kominka i nabierając proszku fiuu powiedział: Czarodziejska Akademia Teatralna. Zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

Wyszedł z publicznego kominka w Akademii i od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy ilość osób znajdująca się w głównej hali. Nie dało się też nie zauważyć ochrony, która podeszła do niego gdy tylko się pojawił. Pokazał im szybko identyfikator i przepuścili go bez słowa. Podszedł go biurka sekretarki i od razu wiedział, że nie będzie miała dla niego dobrych wieści:

– Harry gdzieś Ty się podziewał?! Jesteś ponad dwie godziny spóźniony!  
– Przepraszam zaspałem.  
– Beery jest absolutnie wściekły, że właśnie dziś postanowiłeś się spóźnić! Mamy specjalnego gościa. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy co Cię właśnie omija! – Próbowała krzyczeć szeptem, za co Harry był jej wdzięczny, ale całą ewentualną dyskrecję psuło wymachiwanie rękoma, które niestety zwracało uwagę, czego Harry chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć.  
Zaniepokoił go fakt, że Beery go szukał. Dyrektor Akademii był dla niego wymagający, ale jednak wierzył w niego pomimo, że pierwsze przedstawienie Pottera okazało się być totalną klapą. Za bardzo się starał i sytuacja go po prostu przerosła. Media nie zostawiły na nim suchej nitki. Harry bardzo to przeżywał, zaczął nawet szukać pocieszenia w alkoholu, ale w porę wyciągnął go z tego bagna właśnie Berry. Od tamtej pory jednak otrzymywał tylko mało znaczące role. Za to jego szkolny wróg, Draco Malfoy, wspinał się sukcesywnie po szczeblach kariery, zdobywając coraz to poważniejsze role i rozgłos.

– Gdzie jest teraz dyrektor?

– Wszyscy są w auli, radzę Ci idź tam jak najszybciej.

Zdecydowanie nie brzmiało to dobrze. „Wszyscy” oznaczało, że jest tam mnóstwo osób i znając Beery'ego panowała tam absolutna cisza, co nie sprzyjało dyskrecji. Nie miał jednak wyjścia, musiał się tam udać. Szedł szybkim krokiem, przeklinając w duchu swojego pecha. Kiedy dochodził już do drzwi, ujrzał przed nimi Rona i Dereka. Ron również go zauważył, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się niedowierzanie. W zdumieniu przenosił wzrok to na niego, to na drzwi wejściowe do auli, a kiedy Harry stanął wreszcie koło niego nie wytrzymał i szepnął:

– Stary, co ty tu robisz? Zaczęło się już ponad godzinę temu!  
– Zaspałem, trzymaj kciuki. – Odpowiedział Potter nieco smętnie, biorąc głęboki oddech jak przed skokiem do wody i otwierając lekko drzwi wślizgnął się do środka. Oczywiście jego pech trwał, akurat przemawiał Berry, więc nic nie mogło ujść jego uwadze. Dyrektor Akademii nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skomentował jego wejścia. Szkoda tylko, że zrobił to z mównicy, głosem wzmocnionym przez zaklęcie Sonorus:  
– Miło nam Panie Potter, że zechciał Pan łaskawie pojawić się tutaj. Już myślałem, że nie jesteśmy godni Pańskiej obecności. – Takie powitanie spowodowało, że oczy wszystkich obecnych na sali skierowały się na Pottera, który w duchu przeklął soczyście. Wielkie wejście miał już więc za sobą. Teraz pozostało zająć jakieś miejsce.

Usiadł szybko w tylnym rzędzie. Ledwo to zrobił, już miał ochotę uciec, kiedy zauważył kpiący uśmiech Malfoya. Oczywiście w tej chwili nic z tym nie mógł zrobić. Zresztą lata użerania się z tym ślizgońskim dupkiem uświadomiły Harry'emu, że to tylko forma prowokacji po to, by wpadł w kłopoty. Żałował, że musiało mu zająć tyle lat, by to pojąć. Lekko wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi Malfoyowi i przeniósł wzrok na pierwszy rząd, próbując wypatrzyć Toma Riddle. Nie zauważył go pośród tam siedzących, więc skupił się na dyrektorze, który tymczasem nawiązał zgrabnie do dalszego ciągu swojej wypowiedzi:

– Zanim nam przerwano, starałem się przedstawić Państwu sylwetkę artystyczną naszego gościa, a teraz chciałbym wraz z Państwem powitać serdecznie Toma Riddle'a. – Gdy tylko padło nazwisko po sali rozeszła się fala oklasków. Kiedy ucichła, Beery dodał: – Jak wiecie był swego czasu studentem naszej Akademii, którą ukończył z wyróżnieniem. Teraz powraca do nas z projektem, który sam Wam przedstawi. – Po tej zapowiedzi dyrektor odsunął się na bok. Wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały na lewą stronę sceny i tam właśnie pojawił się mężczyzna ubrany w ciemnozieloną szatę ze srebrnymi wstawkami. Teraz Harry oddałby wszystko, byleby tylko znaleźć się w pierwszym rzędzie, niestety nie mógł na to liczyć, dlatego starał się mimo odległości zaobserwować jak najwięcej. Riddle szedł lekkim, eleganckim, ale dumnym krokiem z godną uwagi pewnością siebie. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie do wszystkich. Harry stwierdził, że na żywo wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż na nagraniach. Był wyższy od Harry'ego, ale sylwetkę miał podobną do niego. Włosy miał nieco dłuższe niż w ostatniej produkcji, opadały mu lekko na barki, a grzywka układała się na bok. Oczy jak zawsze hipnotyzowały swoja specyficzną, ale według Harry'ego piękną, krwistą barwą. Zdecydowanie był przystojnym czarodziejem i emanował urokiem osobistym. Riddle wyciągnął różdżkę rzucając na siebie Sonorus i omiótł spojrzeniem aulę. Pottera przeszedł dreszcz, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Mógłby przysiąc, że przez dłuższą chwilę Riddle zatrzymał na nim spojrzenie. Nie był tego pewien i nie miał już czasu tego roztrząsać, bo gość zaczął mówić:

– Witajcie. Nazywam się Tom Riddle jak pewnie już wiecie. Pierwsze co chciałbym powiedzieć to: przepraszam za spóźnienie. Wczoraj byłem strasznie podekscytowany zbliżającą się realizacją mojego przedsięwzięcia i zasnąłem dosyć późno, co niestety spowodowało, że dzisiaj obudziłem się także zbyt późno. – Gość uśmiechnął się po tych wygłoszonych z rozbrajającą szczerością przeprosinach, a Harry po raz pierwszy miał okazję zobaczyć co to znaczy różnica w hierarchii. Był pewien, że podczas gdy Riddle'owi wszyscy bez mrugnięcia okiem wybaczą, jemu samemu uśmiech nie wystarczy. Beery z pewnością jeszcze do tego wróci. Odłożył jednak swoje rozterki na później i wsłuchał się w dalszą wypowiedź Toma:

– ... przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy, będę tutaj z Wami pracował nad nową sztuką zatytułowaną „Persona”, która w wielkim skrócie będzie opowiadać o mordercy i jego naśladowcy. Naśladowca stara się w niej za wszelką cenę zwrócić na siebie uwagę mordercy. Pomysł, wraz z dyrektorem Beery'm zaczerpnęliśmy ze znanej z pewnością wszystkim historii związanej z Voldemortem. Nie można zaprzeczyć, że lata temu była to dość sławna postać. Będę grać jedną z głównych ról i wcielę się w postać mordercy. Drugą główną rolą, jest postać naśladowcy. Jeszcze nie znany jest odtwórca tej roli, ale z pewnością w niedługim czasie wybór nastąpi. Wybrani również zostaną aktorzy, którzy zagrają inne liczne postaci wypełniające fabułę mojej opowieści. Przez co najmniej tydzień będę obserwował Wasze zajęcia praktyczne i wraz z dyrektorem wybierzemy poszczególne osoby do danych ról. To dla Was wielka szansa na zdobycie sławy. Szansa na wybicie się. Mam nadzieję na owocną współpracę. Dziękuję za uwagę. – Ukłonił się lekko, a na widowni rozległy się gromkie brawa.  
Następnie ponownie głos zabrał dyrektor, opowiadając jak doszło do tej niecodziennej współpracy. Nawiązał do propozycji Toma, by wdrożyć w projekt studentów Akademii będących na ostatnim roku. Przedstawił kolejne etapy powstawania „Persony”. Beery oświadczył, że dziś projekt zostanie przedstawiony prasie, choć sam scenariusz będzie tajemnicą do czasu wybrania kandydatów do poszczególnych ról. Według słów dyrektora warto było jednak już teraz zaprezentować mediom wydarzenie, by podsycić ciekawość potencjalnego widza. To były ostatnie słowa, które dotarły do Harry'ego, ponieważ ponownie pogrążył się we własnych myślach. Dopiero hałas spowodowany wstawaniem innych z krzeseł przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Dyrektora i Toma już nie było, a reszta obecnych powoli opuszczała aulę. Nie było po co już tutaj siedzieć, więc Harry wstał także i na ile się dało, pośpiesznie ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju w mieszkalnej części budynku Akademii, w którym od czasu do czasu mieszkał.

Znał Beery'ego na tyle, że spodziewał się w najbliższym czasie wezwania do stawienia się w jego gabinecie. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu, jeżeli słusznie wnioskował z wrzawy na dole. Niewątpliwie odbywało się oficjalne ogłoszenie rozpoczęcia prac nad „Personą” i stąd harmider, który niósł się z parteru aż na drugie piętro. Harry ocenił, że powinien mieć jeszcze jakieś niecałe dwie godziny nim pójdzie na dywanik. Z westchnieniem podsumował, że ten dzień może zaliczyć do puli najgorszych w jego życiu. Westchnął ponownie i wrócił myślami do tego co mówił Tom. Wspominał, że przez tydzień będzie obserwował ich podczas zajęć praktycznych. Dla Harry'ego nie była to dobra wiadomość. Był beznadziejny w odgrywaniu romansów. Sam o tym wiedział, ale poza tym każdy z osobna nie omieszkał mu o tym wspomnieć.

Oczywiście pech chciał, że akurat teraz był w trakcie praktyk z tego gatunku. Nie spodziewał się więc, że zrobi na Riddle'u piorunujące wrażenie. No, chyba, że antypiorunujące. To już prędzej. Wrócił pamięcią do swojego pierwszego przedstawienia, właśnie romansu, które stało się w jego wykonaniu istną tragedią na każdej linii. Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i wrócił do niewesołej teraźniejszości. Niewesołej, bo najwyraźniej przez piekielny romans straci swoją życiową szansę. Oczywiście wiedział, że aktorzy powinni być wszechstronni, ale sam nie był i w tej chwili ubolewał nad tym bardzo. Wzdychając ciężko podszedł do okna, gdzie w dużym wazonie stały cztery gałązki forsycji, które jakimś cudem pojawiały się na parapecie okna jego pokoju po każdym spektaklu, w którym grał. Pierwszą gałązkę dostał po katastrofalnym pierwszym przedstawieniu. Tak bardzo był tym podarunkiem od nieznanego ofiarodawcy poruszony, że wymusił na Hermionie by rzuciła na nią zaklęcie, pozwalające zachować kwitnącą żółto gałązkę w stanie zastoju i świeżości. W kolejnych trzech spektaklach grał raczej mało znaczące role, ale każda z nich została podkreślona kolejną gałązką forsycji. Za każdym razem Harry wzywał przyjaciółkę, by utrwaliła kolejną gałązkę. Do dziś zastanawiało go kto zadał sobie trud, by mu je dostarczyć. Był tej osobie wdzięczny za wsparcie, bo tak właśnie sobie tłumaczył te podarunki. Nieraz miał ochotę za nie podziękować, ale oczywiście nie było na to szansy.  
Wpatrywał się więc teraz w kwitnące gałązki stojące na parapecie i wdychał zapach wydzielany przez nie, działający na niego w uspokajający sposób. Jego melancholijny nastrój przerwał odgłos gwałtowne otwieranych drzwi, a chwilę później szybkie ich zatrzaśniecie.

– Co do ...?! – Harry błyskawicznie odwrócił się i umilkł, kiedy jego oczom ukazał się Tom Riddle we własnej osobie, odwracający się właśnie od gwałtownie zamkniętych przed chwilą drzwi.

– Przepraszam za najście. Czy mógłbym się tu ukryć i przeczekać do spotkania z prasą? W zasadzie powiedziałem już wszystko co powinno zostać powiedziane, ale dziennikarze są nienasyceni. Zawsze chcą więcej i więcej. Zaczęli mnie ścigać na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie niestety mnie zauważyli. Muszę przyznać, że z mojej perspektywy patrząc, nieco uciążliwy jest fakt, że w tym budynku nie można się aportować.

– Widzę, że nie masz lekko. Z aportacją się zgodzę, ale Beery jest nieustępliwy w tej kwestii. – Harry starał się sprawiać wrażenie swobodnego, choć w środku był zdenerwowany. Riddle przyjrzał mu się uważnie i zapytał, jakby to nie on wpadł tutaj jak bomba:

– Ty jesteś ...?

– Jestem Harry Potter.

– Tom Riddle, chociaż mnie pewnie już rozpoznałeś. – Uścisnęli dłonie w geście powitania, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do siebie. Harry puścił dłoń Riddle'a i chciał się odsunąć, ale Tom wciąż jeszcze ją przytrzymywał w uścisku. Po chwili puścił, ale Harry poczuł na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni delikatne muśnięcie palców Ridlle'a. Spojrzał zdumiony w oczy Toma i zobaczył w nich coś dziwnego, czego nie potrafił zinterpretować. Nie zdążył w żaden sposób zareagować, gdy dłoń uznanego aktora powędrowała w górę, do czoła Harry'ego i odsunęła na bok grzywkę, odkrywając sławetną bliznę. Potter wzdrygnął się jak uderzony. Nienawidził kiedy ktoś oglądał jego „pamiątkę” z dzieciństwa, ale ta sytuacja była tak inna, że nie wiedział jak ma zareagować. Tymczasem Tom w skupieniu przesunął smukłym placem po znamieniu, a Harry poczuł dziwne mrowienie, którego dotąd nigdy nie odczuwał. Dłoń Riddle'a badawczo przesunęła się po guzie, który sobie nabił dzisiejszego ranka, ale tym razem nie było to dotknięcie delikatne. Zostało raczej obliczone na zadanie bólu, ale Potterowi z jakiegoś niezbadanego powodu nie sprawiło to przykrości. Tom oczywiście to zauważył i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. Bez słowa sięgnął po różdżkę i rzucił na poturbowane czoło zaklęcie leczące. Po tym akcie schował różdżkę, odsunął się od Harry'ego i podszedł do okna, na którym stały gałązki forsycji. Do tej pory trwało między nimi milczenie, które przerwał Tom pytaniem:

– Lubisz forsycje?  
– Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale myślę, że lubię. Przywołują dobre wspomnienia.  
– Dbasz o nie, dlaczego są takie wyjątkowe?  
-To ... nie Twoja sprawa. – Harry nie zamierzał dzielić się z tym obcym w końcu człowiekiem swoimi odczuciami do tych konkretnych gałązek. Tom jednak niezrażony kontynuował rozmowę:

– *Forsycja oznacza w języku kwiatów oczekiwanie, wiedziałeś o tym?  
– Nie, nie wiedziałem. – Odparł Harry, nie pierwszy raz zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej ignorancji. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że ciekawe co też to oczekiwanie miałoby oznaczać dla osoby, która przysyłała mu te gałązki. Czy w ogóle wiedziała, znała znaczenie forsycji … po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że z pewnością nieznanemu ofiarodawcy ta wiedza była znana. Problem w tym, że Harry nie bardzo wiedział o co mogło wobec tego chodzić, Oczekiwanie … Czy chodziło o jego rozwój w karierze aktorskiej? A może o coś jeszcze innego. Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos Toma:

– Wybacz, nie chciałem wchodzić w Twoją prywatną strefę zwłaszcza, że praktycznie się nie znamy. Musiałem jednak zobaczyć Twoją bliznę. To moja bardziej dokuczliwa cecha – ciekawość. Kiedy zacząłem pracę nad „Personą”, czytałem wiele publikacji dotyczących Voldemorta. Oczywiście w każdej z nich wspominano o Tobie, czyli o Harry'm Potterze. Dlatego, kiedy już Cię zobaczyłem, nie mogłem się oprzeć. Jeszcze raz proszę o wybaczenie.

Harry patrzył z podziwem na grę Toma. Nie wątpił bowiem, że w trakcie tego spotkania Riddle grał. W ciągu kilku minut zobaczył jego trzy różne oblicza i nie był pewien, które z nich było prawdziwe. Nie mógł nawet stwierdzić, czy którekolwiek z nich było prawdziwe. Pod uważnym spojrzeniem Riddle'a, Harry zaczął czuć się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Targały nim coraz to inne emocje, choć starał się panować nad sobą i nie okazywać niczego na zewnątrz. Oczywiście pewnie nie bardzo mu to wychodziło, bo starał się usilnie patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na Toma, który stał spokojnie, oparty o parapet tuż przy gałązkach forsycji. Czujna obserwacja ze strony Riddle'a powodowała, że Potter czuł się obco we własnym pokoju. Zagryzł nerwowo wargę i zdecydował się spojrzeć na Toma. Z ulgą skonstatował, że tamten spogląda akurat w okno. Harry bezgłośnie odetchnął, a równocześnie warknął na siebie w myśli. Przecież marzył o takiej właśnie okazji, by porozmawiać bezpośrednio z tym wielkim aktorem, który stał teraz przed nim Oczywiście gdy przyszło co do czego nie potrafił nawiązać nawet cholernej rozmowy. Zastanawiał się właśnie czy istnieje jakaś granica beznadziejności, bo póki co odnosił wrażenie, że zapada się coraz głębiej i głębiej. Nagle od strony Riddle'a padło pytanie:

– Jaki gatunek teraz przerabiacie? – Harry słysząc to poczuł zniechęcenie. Siłą woli starał się opanować i nadać swojemu głosowi neutralność, ale sam usłyszał w nim nutkę goryczy, kiedy odpowiedział krótko:

– Romans.– Czujne ucho i oko Riddle'a wyraźnie wyłapało tę gorycz, bo stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem:

– Martwisz się, czyli wnioskuję, że masz z tym klasycznym i niezwykle popularnym gatunkiem jakiś problem. Jaki? Może będę mógł pomóc?

To było właśnie to o czym marzył Harry! Okazja jedna na milion. Z jednej strony nie chciał przyznawać się do swoich słabości, ale z drugiej strony ... Tom był profesjonalistą, rzeczywiście mógł pomóc i do tego sam tą pomoc zaproponował. Potter spojrzał na niego niepewnie, wręcz nieufnie, ale nie zauważył w postawie, ani minie Toma niczego podejrzanego: kpiny, czy szyderstwa. Wydawało się, że intencje uznanego aktora są szczere. Mimo to w głowie Pottera pojawiło się małe światełko ostrzegawcze, ale postanowił je z pełną świadomością zignorować. Westchnął ciężko i powiedział:

– Beery mówi, że mój największy problem jeśli chodzi o romans, to zupełny brak zaangażowania, a przecież ono jest w tym gatunku niezbędne. Ja natomiast sam czuję, że nie jestem w stanie zmusić się do wyrażenia uczuć, uzyskania choćby minimum emocji. Beery powtarza raz za razem „... Potter! Już troll wyraża więcej uczuć, niż ta namiastka, którą próbujesz ugrać ...”. Nie mogę się z nim nie zgodzić, czuję wewnętrznie jakąś blokadę i póki co nie potrafię jej ominąć.

– Hmm to rzeczywiście spory problem. Pamiętam Twoją pierwszą sztukę i ...

– To było totalne nieporozumienie. – Dokończył Harry z rezygnacją, czując zażenowanie, że Riddle widział to przedstawienie.

– Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę choć uważam, że scena w której przyłapałeś Rosalie na zdradzie była wyborna. Naprawdę wspaniale zagrałeś wściekłość i poczucie zdrady. W tym byłeś rzeczywiście doskonały. Można tylko żałować, że w oryginalnym scenariuszu nie było motywu zemsty na Joshu. Jestem pewien, że w tym też byłbyś bardzo dobry i sceny dotyczące miłości do Rosalie nie raziłyby tak bardzo i nie wybiłyby się na pierwszy plan.

– Oh ... muszę przyznać, że podobnie pomyślałem, gdy po raz pierwszy czytałem tą sztukę. Nawet sugerowałem Bones, by rozszerzyła scenariusz, ale ona nie chciała nawet słyszeć o zmianach. Do tej pory ma chyba do mnie żal o tą propozycję, bo kiedy mijam ją gdziekolwiek, patrzy na mnie jakbym zabił jej ukochanego psa ...

– Faktycznie, jest dosyć ... specyficzną osobą. Nie dziwię się, że szybko się rozwiodła. Gdybym był z taką kobietą, długo bym nie wytrzymał. Jednak w naszym zawodzie zdarzają się gorsze przypadki od Bones. Musimy umieć dostosować się do innych, inaczej nasza przyszłość rysowałaby się raczej w ciemnych barwach. Dobrze, wobec tego mam propozycję. Przećwiczmy jakąś romantyczną scenę, bym zobaczył z czym dokładnie masz problem. Improwizuj. – Harry zamrugał zaskoczony i skonsternowany:

– Kogo mam odegrać? – Równocześnie z pewną fascynacją patrzył na zmiany jakie zachodziły w Tomie, gdy przygotowywał się do odegrania swojej roli. Jego aura zupełnie się zmieniła, co odzwierciedlała też twarz. Patrzył na Harry'ego z czułością i wielkim uczuciem w oczach. Potter był zdumiony. Nikt nigdy nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób. Nie miał jednak czasu na kontemplację, bo Tom podszedł do niego wyciągając rękę i pogładził z czułością jego policzek cytując tekst sztuki:

– Rosalie ... Dlaczego pozwoliłaś, by on Cię dotknął ...? Zrobiłem dla Ciebie wszystko, rozumiesz … wszystko! A Ty w taki sposób mi się odwdzięczasz? Dlaczego!? – Wykrzyknął zranionym głosem z rozpaczą w oczach. Harry widział w jego wzroku udrękę. Tom był perfekcyjny w swojej grze i wyraźnie oczekiwał, że Potter dołączy do niego odgrywając Rosalie, dlatego zmobilizował wszystkie siły i zaczął:

– Nie dałeś mi wyboru Alex! Gdybyś od początku mi o wszystkim powiedział, nie musiałabym bratać się z wrogiem! – Odepchnął jego rękę ze swojego policzka i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju kontynuując: – Gdyby nie te wszystkie tajemnice. Nie rozumiesz, że chciałam tylko Ci pomóc?! – Zaczynał coraz bardziej wczuwać się w swoją rolę. – Dlaczego sądzisz, że tylko Ty zostałeś skrzywdzony! – Głos załamał mu się, odwrócił się plecami do Toma – Alexa, by ten nie widział jego twarzy i malujących się na niej uczuć:

– Masz rację. Zamiast Cię chronić sprawiłem tylko, że wepchnąłem Cię w jego ramiona. Zrozum jednak, że Cię kocham. Zawsze wybierałem Twoje dobro nad moje własne. – Harry w tym momencie odwrócił się powoli, by móc zobaczyć twarz Toma w scenie, w której on sam poległ. Równocześnie jednak nie zapominał, że gra wciąż się toczy. Tom – Alex odwrócił się, by zgodnie ze scenariuszem podjąć próbę wyjścia. Musiał go zatrzymać!

– Proszę wybacz mi! – Jęknął, przytulając się do pleców Riddle'a i zatrzymując go nim dosięgnął klamki. Rozedrganym głosem Harry – Rosalie kontynuował: – Popełniłam błąd, ale jeszcze możemy go naprawić. – Włożył w tą kwestię całe uczucie, które był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać: – Zrobię wszystko! – Ścisnął Toma – Alexa niemal desperacko, czując na swoich dłoniach jego rękę:

– Wszystko powiadasz ...? – Tom – Alex odpowiedział szeptem i zanim Harry – Rosalie zdał sobie sprawę co się dzieje, został brutalnie pchnięty na ścianę. Jego ręce zostały uniesione w górę i przyciśnięte. Przez chwilę Harry był zdezorientowany, ponieważ tego nie było było w oryginalnym scenariuszu, jednak szybkie spojrzenie na Riddle'a upewniło go, że ten wciąż gra, więc sam zaczął również improwizować:

– Wszystko ... – Wyszeptał patrząc mu w oczy. Tom – Alex uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, przysuwając się bliżej i wdychając głęboko jego zapach:

– Jesteś pewna? Sama dobrze wiesz, że nie będzie odwrotu, gdy tylko przekroczymy tę granicę. – Harry zadrżał na dźwięk tych, jakże grzesznych i przywodzących na myśl o wiele więcej niż by się zdawało, słów. Jego oddech przyśpieszył. Nie odwrócił wzroku od fascynujących czerwonych oczu. Wahał się. Stojący przed nim mężczyzna dawał mu właśnie wybór. Mógł go odtrącić i zapomnieć, albo dać się ponieść. Nagle poczuł na szyi dotyk języka Toma – Alexa, który leniwie wędrował, drażniąc wrażliwe miejsca. Cichy jęk wydobył się z jego ust:

– Chcę tego... – Wyszeptał Harry – Rosalie oblizując usta zachęcająco. Tom – Alex naparł na jego ciało, zmuszając go do rozsunięcia nóg kolanem. Kiedy Harry – Rosalie poczuł twarde ciało uciskające jego męskość, wstrzymał oddech, by po chwili usłyszeć tuż przy uchu:

– Nie ma już odwrotu ukochana. – Po czym Tom – Alex ugryzł go w szyję. Harry – Rosalie krzyknął z zaskoczenia i niedowierzania, równocześnie wsłuchując się w swój organizm, który zareagował na to przyjemnością, ekscytacją, dopiero później dotarł do niego ból. Dyszał teraz ciężko, wciąż mocno przytrzymywany za ręce przez Alexa – Riddle'a i ku własnemu zakłopotaniu zaczął odczuwać podniecenie. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że Riddle wciąż opiera się o niego całym ciałem, niewątpliwie zdając sobie sprawę z jego, Harry'ego stanu. Wstrzymał oddech, zebrał siły i stanowczo odepchnął od siebie Toma, który momentalnie przybrał zraniony wyraz twarzy. Harry zamrugał zaskoczony i zorientował się, że Tom przecież wciąż gra Alexa … zebrał się więc w sobie, starając się opanować emocje i ponownie wejść w rolę. Na razie jego własne odczucia zdominowały go jednak i nie był w stanie:

Stali w milczeniu blisko siebie, obserwując się wzajemnie. Harry z zaskoczeniem zauważył na wargach Toma krew. Rzeczywiście go ugryzł … mimochodem sięgnął dłonią do swojej szyi, gdzie poczuł pod opuszkami palców mokry ślad po niedawnym ugryzieniu Riddle'a. Spojrzał na swoje palce. Tak to była krew. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Toma. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się stało naprawdę. Po chwili jednak skonstatował co innego, poniosło ich obu, pochłonęły ich role, które grali. Myśli Harry'ego przerwał głos Toma:

– Daj, uleczę to.  
– Nie! – Harry był wciąż jeszcze w emocjonalnym chaosie i nie do końca wiedział jak powinien zareagować i co powiedzieć: – Nie trzeba, sam to zrobię ... potem. – Riddle opuścił i schował różdżkę, po czym z zachwytem w głosie skomentował:

– Twoja gra była bezbłędna. Już dawno nie zatraciłem się w swojej roli do tego stopnia, by nie odróżniać gry od rzeczywistości. Choć przyznaję, poniosło mnie. Przepraszam. – Harry czuł, że ten wybitny aktor nie kłamał co do wspólnej gry. Jednak co do przeprosin jednak, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że nie brzmiały one w zupełności szczerze. Coś mu mówiło, że Tom ugryzł go celowo. Zignorował jednak te podszepty ducha wdzięczny, że zelżała trochę napięta atmosfera. Zdobył się nawet na cień uśmiechu, kiedy przyznał:.

– Cóż, nie tylko Ty dałeś się ponieść ... – Harry miał pełną świadomość, że właściwie sam był winny całej tej sytuacji, jawnie kusząc Alexa – Toma. W głębi duszy chciał tego, więc byłby hipokrytą, gdyby zwalił winę jedynie na Riddle'a. Pragnął dotyku i tyle. Cieszył się z jednego, że miał na sobie szatę i że odkąd Tom się odsunął od niego, nie może widzieć, że wciąż jeszcze odczuwa równie duże podniecenie. Tom uśmiechnął się lekko zlizując równocześnie krew Harry'ego z ust, czym doprowadził młodszego mężczyznę, obserwującego z zajęciem ruch jego języka prawie do palpitacji serca, po czym spokojnym głosem stwierdził:

– Jeżeli będziesz grał tak jak dzisiaj, szybko staniesz się dla mnie konkurencją. – Harry nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo w tym momencie z kominka, pod jego stopy wypadła czerwona koperta, w której rozpoznał wyjca. Nie musiał nawet zgadywać od kogo jest. Zerknął na Toma, wzruszył lekko ramionami i pochylił się, by dotknąć wiadomości, która natychmiast się rozwinęła i przemówiła nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem dyrektora Akademii:

W ciągu pięciu minut widzę Cię w moim gabinecie!  
Każda sekunda spóźnienia to jedna klątwa żądlibąka w Twoim tyłku!

– Herbert jak widzę jak zwykle nader taktowny. – Skomentował wesoło Riddle: – Nie będę już Ci zabierać czasu. Myślę, że prasa została już przegoniona przez Beery'ego, skoro wzywa Cię do siebie. Dziękuję za ciekawie spędzony czas. – Zakończył dość zagadkowo, po czym zniknął za drzwiami wyjściowymi, pozostawiając Pottera w spokoju.

Gdy Harry został sam, nogi dosłownie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i osunął się po ścianie na podłogę. Z jego twarzy zniknęła maska obojętności, którą za wszelką cenę chciał utrzymać przy Tomie. Czuł jak serce łomocze mu w piersi. Najwyraźniej wciąż jeszcze nie wrócił do siebie. Wyobraźnia mu w tym zdecydowanie nie pomagała, przywołując obrazy ze wspólnej gry z Tomem. Spodnie wciąż miał w tym szczególnym miejscu zbyt ciasne, co nie pomagało w zapomnieniu i przypominało jak wielkie wrażenie na nim zrobił Riddle. Czuł, że policzki mu płoną i z pewnością ma rumieńce, a jego dłoń bezwiednie powędrowała do rany na szyi. W tym momencie jego wzrok spoczął na porzuconej czerwonej kopercie i ten widok trochę go otrzeźwił. Nie było czasu, by myśleć o tym co się stało. Wstał, rzucił na swoją twarz i szyję zaklęcie maskujące i wyszedł szybkim krokiem z pokoju kierując się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Nie zamierzał się spóźnić i niepotrzebnie dodatkowo narażać się Beery'emu. Tym bardziej, że jak wiedział groźby rzucane przez Herberta nie były próżne. Rzeczywiście stosował rozmaite kary, ucząc swoich podwładnych punktualności.

Dotarłszy do gabinetu zapukał do drzwi i gdy usłyszał przyzwolenie wszedł do środka. Dyrektor siedział w obszernym fotelu przy swoim biurku. Nie uszło uwadze Harry'ego, że gdy tylko wszedł, wzrok Beery'ego powędrował na zegar. Najwyraźniej był o czasie. Herbert wskazał mu miejsce na kanapie, które Harry zajął chętnie. Nie czekając na pytanie dyrektora rzekł wyjaśniającym tonem:

– Zaspałem.

– Naprawdę masz talent do komplikowania sobie życia. Zaspać w dzień, w którym powinieneś zaprezentować się w pozytywnym świetle. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że swoim postępowaniem raczej zasugerowałeś, że nie przykładasz się sumiennie do nauki. – Takie postawienie sprawy zirytowało młodego człowieka, który lekko zakpił:

– Niech zgadnę Toma Riddle'a też wezwał Pan do gabinetu? Przecież on też zaspał.

– Może gdybyś miał chociaż połowę jego talentu, czy też klasy, ta rozmowa wyglądałaby inaczej. Powinieneś zacząć od przeprosin, a dopiero potem wyjaśniać cokolwiek. Czy może coś takiego jak dobre wychowanie jest Ci obce?

– Ja ... – Harry zawahał się. Herbert miał w zupełności rację, zachował się beznadziejnie. Nie pomyślał, a raczej nie potrafił teraz zbyt trzeźwo myśleć. Pozostało mu zakończyć tym, czym właściwie powinien zacząć, dlatego smętnie powiedział: – Przepraszam. – Beery zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu i powiedział łagodniejszym już tonem:

– Harry, czy coś Cię martwi? Wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć i pomogę Ci w miarę swoich możliwości.

– Nie, wszystko w porządku. Myślę, że oprócz skarcenia mnie ma Pan do mnie jakąś sprawę. – Harry chciał mieć już za sobą tą stresującą wizytę, wykłady i wszystko co musiał. Chciał już być w domu. Wytrzymał oceniające spojrzenie Beery'ego, który wziął głęboki oddech i wstał zza biurka, zajmując fotel obok kanapy i zaczął mówić:

– „Persona” jest naprawdę dużym przedsięwzięciem. Widzę w tej sztuce szansę dla Ciebie. Możliwość rehabilitacji Masz okazję, by udowodnić wszystkim krytykom, że się mylili co do Twojej gry aktorskiej. Harry wiem, że jesteś utalentowany. Jednak wiem również, że największe ograniczenia podczas gry narzucasz sam sobie. Spróbuj je pokonać, a oczarujesz publiczność.

– Myślę, że trochę mnie Pan przecenia dyrektorze, jednak postaram się dać z siebie wszystko i mam nadzieję, że zostanę wybrany do jakiejś tam roli.

– Trafiliśmy na kiepski moment twoich zajęć praktycznych. Myślę, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale spróbuj potraktować to jako wyzwanie. Wyobraź sobie na przykład, że partnerka na scenie to Twoja dziewczyna Ginewra.

– Pomyślę o tym, a teraz jeżeli Pan pozwoli udam się już na zajęcia. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za moje skandaliczne zachowanie. – Tym razem Harry zachował się jak należy i opuścił gabinet.

Herbert obserwował jeszcze przez chwilę drzwi, za którymi zniknął Harry, wzdychając ciężko. Potter był nieoszlifowanym diamentem, który był wyjątkowo oporny na wszelkie próby wydostania z niego choćby cienia talentu, który Beery w nim przeczuwał. Dyrektor czuł się winny, że tak szybko rzucił chłopaka głęboką wodę i polecił Amelii jako odtwórcę głównej roli. Po ostrej krytyce Harry zamknął się bardzo w sobie. Pewnych rzeczy nie był w stanie do dziś zagrać. Herbert to widział i sam dla odmiany borykał się z wyrzutami sumienia.  
Między innymi dlatego postanowił spróbować przekonać Toma do swojego pomysłu, wystawienia jego sztuki z pomocą ludzi i środków Akademii. Myślał, że będzie to trudne zadanie i kilka dni spędził na zbieraniu argumentów. Riddle jednak go zaskoczył. Kiedy tylko usłyszał propozycję, po krótkim namyśle zgodził się niemal bez problemu. Teraz wystarczyło jakoś zmobilizować Pottera, by dostał się do projektu, jako odtwórca jednaj z ról, możliwie nie najmniejszej. Beery wiedział jak bardzo Harry podziwiał Toma i miał szczerą nadzieję, że może Riddle'owi uda się wyciągnąć z młodego człowieka więcej. Więcej, czyli to wszystko, co Potter ukrył głęboko w sobie.

Beery do tej pory pamiętał moment, w którym przyłapał Harry'ego na odgrywaniu pierwszej z głównych ról Toma. Jego interpretacja była inna, a jednak doskonała i Herbert nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od chłopaka. Podejrzewał, że gdyby w tamtym momencie nie wystawił młodzieńca na scenę, a pozwolił mu powoli zdobywać ostrogi, to dziś byłby już doskonałym aktorem, który świadom swoich umiejętności, zaczynałby błyszczeć na scenie. Niestety, podjął inną decyzję i cofnął jakby Pottera w rozwoju. Teraz próbował mu pomóc. Wszystko zależy od Harry'ego. Dostanie rolę adekwatną do umiejętności jakie pokaże podczas tygodnia obserwacji. Mimo, że Herbert traktował chłopaka jak syna, nie mógł go faworyzować i wiedział, że Potter nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczył.

Zajęcia wreszcie dobiegły końca i Harry mógł się udać do domu. Cieszył się, że wykłady i zajęcia były wymagające. Dzięki temu nie miał czasu myśleć o wydarzeniach w jego pokoju. Posunął się do tego, że w duchu był wdzięczny Malfoyowi, że ten postanowił mu dziś wyjątkowo zażarcie dokuczać. Tego dnia w ogóle go to nie ruszało, za to blondyna wprost przeciwnie. Harry zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Draco bawi tak bardzo drażnienie innych. Sam miał z totalnego ignorowania, a przez to drażnienia blondyna niezłą satysfakcję.

Kiedy zbierał się już do domu, nie myślał o niczym więcej jak o gorącej kąpieli, by się zrelaksować. Niestety, nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z jego planem. Kiedy wyszedł z kominka, pierwsze co zauważył to długie włosy swojej dziewczyny, która drzemała na kanapie. Na stole stała przygotowana kolacja, której obecność przyjął właściwie z radością, bo był głodny. Odłożył swoje rzeczy i usiadł na krześle zabierając się za jedzenie. Jakiś czas później usłyszał senny głos Ginny:

– Chciałam Ci zrobić niespodziankę, a zasnęłam. – Kiedy spojrzał na nią, uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, więc przysiadł się do niej i zapytał:

– Ciężki trening?

– Mhm. Było okropnie. Pod koniec miałam ochotę wyszarpnąć pałkarzowi jego pałkę i strzelić tłuczkiem w trenera. A właśnie, powiedz jak wizyta Riddle'a? Widziałam w gazecie jego wywiad, a potem ucieczkę od prasy. – Zaśmiała się cicho. – Zdecydowanie myślę, że sławne osoby nie mają lekko. Wszędzie są rozpoznawane i wiecznie narażone na prześladowania dziennikarzy.

– Czyli wiesz o nowym projekcie? – Zapytał przebiegle, by ominąć temat Riddle'a.

– Za wiele nie powiedzieli. Ciężko to nawet nazwać szerszą informacją. Zainteresowanie tym projektem jest naprawdę ogromne. Wszyscy się rozpisują jaki to Twój ulubieniec jest hojny, pozwalając brać udział w swojej sztuce absolwentom i dając im szansę na wybicie się. Częściowo się zgadzam i oczywiście będę Ci kibicować. – Wtuliła się w jego ramię.

– Wiem, że to moja szansa i postaram się jej nie zmarnować. – Powiedział Harry pewnym siebie głosem. Naprawdę nie chciał nikogo zawieść, a szczególnie siebie.

– Harry ... ale pamiętaj, że nawet jak coś nie wyjdzie, to nie będzie koniec świata.

Po tych słowach jego niedawno odzyskany dobry humor natychmiast opadł. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Ginny, która zrozumiała natychmiast, że popełniła błąd, ale powiedzianych słów nie dało się już cofnąć. Nienawidził tego, że wszyscy traktują go nadal przez pryzmat zachowań sprzed kilku lat. Sam widział, że był wówczas niedojrzały i nie przywykł do tak jawnej krytyki, ale do diabła minęło tyle czasu. Niestety jakimś cudem przyjaciele, a nawet dyrektor obchodzili się z nim czasami jak z jajkiem. Odsunął się od Ginny i spokojnie oznajmił, wstając z zamiarem przeniesienia się na górę, do swojej sypialni:

– Lepiej będzie jak już pójdziesz do siebie.  
– Harry proszę! – Przytuliła się do niego od tyłu, a Harry'emu zaświtało, że przeżywa właśnie swoiste deja vu:

– O co prosisz? – Zapytał szeptem, czując bicie jej serca, gdy go tak ściskała rozpaczliwie. Wiedział, że i ona czuje, że im się ostatnio nie za bardzo układa. Żadne z nich jak dotąd nie poruszało tej kwestii. Trwali przy sobie, a spory były szybko rozwiązywane, by nie zaogniać sytuacji. Dziś jednak Ginny chyba wyczuła, że przekroczyła jakąś nie pisaną granicę, bo poprosiła:

– Przepraszam Harry... Po prostu do tej pory mam przed oczami jak wtedy byłeś rozbity. Jak piłeś, jak groziłeś, że się zabijesz. To naprawdę mną wstrząsnęło zwłaszcza, że wiesz jak bardzo Cię kocham.

Harry obejrzał się za siebie widząc w jej oczach łzy. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu nie poczuł jednak nic. Zdumiało go to, bo dotąd zawsze czuł się winny widząc, że doprowadził ją do płaczu. Teraz zaś, jakoś myślał jedynie o podobieństwie całej tej sytuacji do niedawno odgrywanej sceny. W pewnej chwili zaświtał mu pewien pomysł i Harry nie zastanawiając się długo popchnął Ginny na ścianę. Przyjrzał się swojej dziewczynie, której twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie i przez myśl mu przemknęło, że Riddle musiał w nim zobaczyć to samo w tamtym momencie. Grał dalej, zaciskając w mocnym uścisku lewej dłoni jej drobne ręce nad głową. Były delikatne, nie takie jak jego. Widział w jej oczach nutę strachu i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu chciał go widzieć więcej. Pocałował ją mocno, niemalże brutalnie miażdżąc wargi. Nigdy dotąd jej tak nie całował. Zawsze ich pocałunki były delikatne i czułe. Czuł, że chciała się wyrwać, więc wzmocnił uścisk i przycisnął jej ciało całym sobą, by nie miała możliwości się odsunąć. Jego wolna ręka wsunęła się pod jej bluzkę ściskając jej krągłą pierś.

– Harry przestań! Nie tak! – Usłyszał jej krzyk, gdy oderwał się od jej ust, jednak wciąż nie pozwolił jej wydostać się z potrzasku. Jego uwagę za to przykuła szyja, do której przyssał się całując i zaczynając lekko podgryzać, stopniowo zwiększając intensywność pieszczoty. – To boli! – Ponownie usłyszał krzyk Ginny i znowu ją zignorował. Po paru chwilach przestała się wyrywać, więc poluźnił swój uścisk i to był błąd. Wyrwała rękę z jego uchwytu i poczuł siarczyste uderzenie na policzku. Chwilę potem gwałtowne go odepchnęła tak, że omal nie stracił równowagi. To go nieco otrzeźwiło, więc spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem. Jej widok spowodował, że Harry przeżył prawdziwy wstrząs: opuchnięte wargi, liczne malinki na szyi, częściowo rozerwana bluzka. Zamrugał szybko w niedowierzaniu i prawie jęknął:

– O mój boże Ginny! Przepraszam, nie wiem co mnie opętało! – Próbował zbliżyć się do niej, ale natychmiast odsunęła się od niego, więc nie naciskał, zachował dystans:

– Jak mogłeś ...? – Wyszeptała przez łzy, po czym aportowała się bez dalszych komentarzy.

Gdy zniknęła, przez chwilę w głowie Harry'ego panowała absolutna pustka, po czym nastąpiła istna lawina myśli i wyrzutów sumienia: Co wyprawiał!? Przecież to był już prawie gwałt! Jak mógł jej to zrobić?! Zalała go wściekłość na samego siebie:

– Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa! – Dając ujście swojej frustracji,.zaczął demolować wszystko co było pod ręką, W takich momentach zbawieniem było mieszkanie z dala od cywilizacji. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Gdy nie było już w tym pomieszczeniu nic, co mógłby jeszcze zniszczyć, spojrzał w lustro przed nim. Cofnął zaklęcie maskujące, które ukazało sporej wielkości, sine ugryzienie na szyi. Uśmiechnął się krzywo do swojego odbicia zamykając oczy i zatracając się we wspomnieniu sceny odgrywanej z Riddle'm. Wzwód, który czuł odkąd zaatakował Ginny jeszcze bardziej się powiększył. Zaśmiał się histerycznie. To nie mogło się dziać. Po tylu latach. Jak mógł stracić kontrolę ...

– Jestem jakimś potworem. – Wyszeptał swojemu odbiciu, które przez chwilę uśmiechało się zadowolone, po czym zostało zlikwidowane jednym uderzeniem.

 

*Forsycja ze Słownika Kwiatów Victorii


	2. Rozdział 2: Obserwując cię

Rozdział 2: Obserwując cię

Po interesującym, pełnym wrażeń dniu Tom wrócił do domu i z przyjemnością rozsiadł się w fotelu z kieliszkiem wina. Przez chwilę podziwiał wspaniały kolor alkoholu, a na koniec upił łyk delektując się jego smakiem i zatopił się w rozmyślaniach o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia i nie tylko.

Doszedł do wniosku, że chyba z czasem stał się nazbyt niecierpliwy... Planował stopniowo zbliżać się do Pottera, a w rezultacie wykonał ten plan jednym susem.

Pamiętał jak to było dwadzieścia dwa lata temu, kiedy po zabójstwie Lily i Jamesa Potterów o mało nie przeoczył w sąsiednim pokoju dziecka. Zauważył je jednak i chciał zabić tak jak i rodziców. Dzieci mordował zawsze szybko i bez tortur Avadą. Wówczas też uniósł różdżkę i zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcie, ale dzieciak uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem tymi swoimi ślicznie zielonymi oczami. Zaintrygowały go. Opuścił różdżkę i długo przyglądał się niecodziennej barwie. Na koniec ku własnemu zdumieniu podjął spontaniczną decyzję o uczynieniu chłopca swoim horkruksem. Zazwyczaj jego decyzje były głęboko przemyślane, dlatego ta wzbudzała w nim przez te wszystkie lata kontrowersje.

Właściwie to już po wyjściu z tamtego domu był sceptycznie nastawiony do swojego pomysłu. Kilkakrotnie chciał zawrócić, ale w końcu tego nie zrobił. Prawdę mówiąc mimo wahań i wątpliwości czuł, że zrobił dobrze. Nie mógł dłużej pozostawić tego wszystkiego tak jak dotąd. Potrzebował kogoś, kto by zrozumiał. Zabijanie pomagało mu zapomnieć, obnażanie psychiczne i fizyczne ofiar przynosiło ulgę, a bycie ściganym było wisienką na torcie. Swoje postępowanie uważał za sztukę... do czasu. To wszystko podnosiło mu adrenalinę i pozwalało zapełnić pustkę, którą czuł wewnątrz i która stopniowo w nim rosła. Niestety, kiedy zamęt tortur i mordowania cichł, a adrenalina opadała okazywało się, że znowu był sam. Nie było nikogo z kim mógłby planować kolejne akcje, wytyczać cele, nie było nikogo kto zrozumiałby dlaczego postępuje tak, a nie inaczej w tym zakłamanym świecie, gdzie każdy dbał tylko o siebie. Prowadzenie monologu, który czasem przypominał dyskusję z samym sobą w końcu przestało wystarczać. Wielokrotnie myślał o werbunku jakichś ludzi. Nawet kilka razy próbował to zrobić, ale kończyło się zawsze kiepsko. Początkowo bali się go i nie byli w stanie wyrazić własnego, suwerennego zdania. Kiedy nabierali w końcu pewności siebie zaczynali spiskować przeciw niemu i musiał ich zabijać... właściwie w obronie własnej. Kilka prób, które skończyły się podobnie, wyleczyło go z tego pomysłu. W pewnym momencie doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że jest z nim źle, bo sztuka przestała nią być. Zaczęła być zwykłym zabijaniem. Riddle nie był głupcem. Wiedział, że przestał się kontrolować i jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie w końcu popełni błąd, a jego egzystencję zakończy pocałunek Dementora.

Dlatego właśnie ostatecznie przekazał dziecku część duszy, część swojego szaleństwa, mocy, ale czy słusznie? Do tej pory tego nie wiedział, a musiał to zbadać dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Jeżeli Harry okaże się nie być godnym, po prostu odbierze ją z powrotem. Chociaż byłoby to dość niefortunne. W końcu przecież pozbycie się tamtej cząstki siebie pozwoliło mu zachować jasność umysłu. Żeby zbadać celowość tego działania musiał jednak poczekać.

Po kilku latach walki ze sobą i wegetacji postanowił zająć sobie czymś czas. Tylko tak był w stanie przetrwać. Po długich przemyśleniach postanowił ukończyć Czarodziejską Akademię Teatralną. Tam doceniono jego talent aktorski. On sam zajął sobie okres oczekiwania i rozproszył na parę ładnych lat nudę.

Po latach wróciła do niego kwestia młodego Pottera, wraz z informacjami w gazetach, że aktor ten grał będzie w takiej, a takiej sztuce. Tom był naprawdę zaskoczony, że chłopak obrał sobie taki kierunek nauki. Dokładnie taki sam jak on. Początkowo obiecał sobie solennie nie zbliżać się do niego dopóki nie zakończy edukacji, ale zupełnie świadomie złamał swoje postanowienie. Musiał po prostu musiał iść na sztukę, w której Harry grał główną rolę. Pierwszy raz widział go na żywo. Sztuka sama sobie była słaba, a chłopak nie potrafił wczuć się w swoją rolę i wykrzesać uczuć do głównej bohaterki. To był główny mankament, ale jak ocenił , pozostały występ młodzieńca był wyborny. Po sztuce musiał się powstrzymać, by do niego nie podejść, chociaż w świetle późniejszych wydarzeń trochę tego żałował. Na Pottera wylano dosłownie wiadra pomyj. Tom natomiast po tym i po każdym następnym przedstawieniu wysyłał mu forsycję. Obserwował zielonookiego chłopaka i widział, że jego blask i pewność siebie przygasła znacznie. To było... rozczarowujące. Zastanawiał się nawet co mógłby w tej sprawie zrobić i wówczas Beery zaproponował mu udział w eksperymentalnym przedstawieniu z udziałem uczniów. Tom nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Była to doskonała okazja na obserwację Harry'ego z bliska i zweryfikowanie decyzji sprzed lat. Nie przewidywał zbyt wielkich kłopotów z nawiązaniem kontaktu z młodzieńcem. Herbert zdradził mu, że Potter jest jego wielkim fanem.

Pierwsze spotkanie przebiegło nie do końca tak jak zaplanował. Trochę się zapędził. Jednak Harry naprawdę pozytywnie go zaskoczył. Podobało mu się jak na niego patrzył, jak reagował... Pierwszy raz Tom stracił panowanie nad sobą w kontakcie z innym człowiekiem. Było to niesamowite, wspaniałe uczucie. Riddle porównując je z tym co znał, doszedł do wniosku, że takie wrażenia dawało mu dotąd jedynie torturowanie ludzi. Skóra chłopaka smakowała wybornie... kiedy go ugryzł, spodziewał się odtrącenia, szoku, odrazy, a tu nic. Tylko ten okrzyk, po którym sam poczuł dreszcz ekscytacji.

Kolejnym zaskoczeniem było stwierdzenie, że chłopak wciąż przechowuje forsycje, które mu podarował. Co prawda nie odczytał wiadomości, którą mu w ten sposób przekazał, ale to nie szkodzi. Teraz już wiedział. Tom ku własnemu zdumieniu stwierdził, że nie może się doczekać kolejnego spotkania z Potterem. Co prawda oceniał, że było to trochę ryzykowne. Pierwsze zetknięcie wyzwoliło w nim przecież prawdziwą osobowość. Nie wzbudził jednak w młodzieńcu przerażenia, co rokowało pozytywnie w ich dalszych kontaktach. Czy Harry będzie osobą dzięki której ta pustka w nim się wypełni? Tego nie wiedział, ale teraz, po pierwszym teście mógł rozpocząć polowanie i grę. Grę, której zasady znał tylko on. Potter póki co pozostawał tylko zwykłym pionkiem. Być może w przyszłości awansuje, ale zależało to już wyłącznie od niego.

***

Harry obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że zamiast w swojej sypialni śpi na kanapie w salonie. Był półprzytomny i jakoś nie mógł sobie przypomnieć powodów, dla których się tam znalazł. Zdecydował, że skoro już się obudził, warto byłoby się odświeżyć w łazience. Liczył na to, że to dobudzi się do reszty. Przeciągnął się, zwlókł z kanapy i nie patrząc pod stopy ruszył do łazienki. Już po dwóch krokach syknął nagle z bólu i zatrzymał się raptownie z zaskoczeniem spoglądając na podłogę. Usłana była odłamkami lustra i to błyskawicznie przywróciło mu pamięć na temat wydarzeń ostatniego wieczoru. Spowodowało też, że poczuł moralnego kaca. Z parszywym humorem, omijając zręcznie kawałki szkła, dotarł w końcu do łazienki. Wszedł pod zimny prysznic, co zawsze pomagało mu poukładać sobie myśli.

Zupełnie nie wiedział co mu strzeliło do głowy. Ginny potraktował po prostu karygodnie i był tym załamany. Obiecał sobie przecież już dawno, że nie przekroczy pewnej granicy w kontaktach z nią, a wystarczyło jedno spotkanie z Tomem... Oczywiście nie mógł obwiniać o to wszystko Riddle'a, to byłoby zbyt proste wytłumaczenie. W końcu to w jego głowie zalągł się taki, a nie inny nienormalny pomysł. Zawsze przecież wiedział, że jest inny od swoich rówieśników. Przez lata udawał, że jest inaczej, że nie odbiega od powszechnie przyjętych norm, ale podświadomie przeczuwał, że tak nie jest. Rejestrował swoją odmienność, czuł ją... powodowała, że każdy jego związek ledwo się zaczynał, a już się kończył. Po kilku takich zdarzeniach ocenił, że to pewnie wynika z jego inności i jeśli chce doszlusować do innych, musi udawać. Nie da się inaczej. Grał więc ukrywając przed wszystkimi swoje prawdziwe ja i gubiąc gdzieś po drodze prawdziwego Harry'ego Pottera. Zagubił się w tej grze do tego stopnia, że teraz właściwie z trudem przychodziło mu zdefiniowanie jaki był rzeczywiście.

Takie rozmyślania zajęły mu cały czas pod prysznicem. Wreszcie zmarzł tam na kość i zakręcił wodę. Osuszył się jednym ruchem różdżki i stanął przed lustrem, by ułożyć włosy. Rana na szyi rzuciła mu się w oczy. Przyjrzał się jej bliżej obrysowując opuszkiem palca jej zarys i wzdychając lekko. Pamiątka ze spotkania z Tomem wciąż wzbudzała u niego skrajne emocje. Niektóre nienazwane. Czuł dreszcze ekscytacji, ale równocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że przez to co zrobił Tom on, Harry stracił całą swoją samokontrolę. Westchnął i sięgnął po różdżkę, by pozbyć się tego znaku, ale zupełnie nagle zawahał się, a chwilę później w zamian za zaklęcie leczące rzucił na swoją szyję czar maskujący. To głupie, ale postanowił zostawić ślad, który przypominał mu, że to jak wczoraj grali z Riddle'm nie było tylko snem. Owinął się ręcznikiem wokół pasa i wyszedł na próg łazienki. Łypnął groźnie w stronę rozsypanego po podłodze szkła i ruchem różdżki naprawił nieszczęsne lustro. Przeszedł do kuchni i zjadał śniadanie popijając mocną, czarną kawą. Podczas posiłku podjął decyzję, że kiedy wróci z Akademii koniecznie musi skontaktować się z Ginny... teraz było na to za wcześnie. Sam nie czuł się na siłach przeprowadzić z nią rozmowę, a i dziewczyna z pewnością jeszcze nie ochłonęła.

***

Akademia po wczorajszym gwarze i tłumach zdawała się być strasznie cicha. Skinął lekko głową sekretarce na przywitanie i ruszył do jednaj z auli, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia praktyczne. Był pierwszy, co go specjalnie nie zdziwiło. W końcu było jeszcze dość wcześnie. Postanowił wobec tego nie marnować czasu, wyjął z torby pergamin, na którym był krótki opis aktu i sceny, którą mieli przerabiać. Przeczytał to po raz kolejny i skrzywił z niechęcią. Niestety to co czytał było egzaltowane i melodramatycznie, a jak wiadomo marnie radził sobie z takimi scenami. Zapowiadała się klapa. W dodatku wykładowcą na tych zajęciach był Beery, więc wiadomo było, że jak zawsze nie będzie mu szczędził kąśliwych uwag podczas jego kolejki. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że nauczyciel chce dla niego jak najlepiej i to co mówi jest prawdą, ale i tak nie ułatwiało mu to gry. Jego skupienie rozproszyło skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi sali. Odwrócił się, by sprawdzić kto przybył i niestety nie ucieszył się na widok Malfoya i Zabiniego. Wrócił do swojego zajęcia, a oni zajęli miejsca niedaleko niego. Malfoy oczywiście nie wytrzymał i stwierdził głośno:

\- Potter, nieważne ile razy to przeczytasz. Skutek i tak będzie niezmienny. Na brak talentu raczej nie ma lekarstwa.

\- Hmm... postaram się nie przyćmiewać twojej gry aktorskiej i niewątpliwej świetlistej kariery.

\- Jakby to było w ogóle możliwe. Wciąż się zastanawiam co ty tutaj robisz. W końcu każdy wie, że nie nadajesz się do tego Potter. Jedna druzgocąca porażka ci nie wystarcza? Chyba, że wystarczy ci granie jakichś mało znaczących ról w trzeciorzędnych sztukach, na które i tak nikt nie zwraca uwagi. To by wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- No widzisz. Nie musisz się aż tak o mnie martwić Draco. Naprawdę doceniam twoją troskę, choć uważam że jest zbyteczna – Harry uśmiechnął się słodko sprawiając, że były Ślizgon aż poczerwieniał ze złości. Widząc to Potter zacmokał z sadystyczną radością, jeszcze bardziej denerwując Malfoya. Kolejne osoby, które wchodziły do auli, obserwowały to małe starcie i kręciły z niedowierzaniem głowami. Oni jednak nie bardzo zwracali na to uwagę do czasu, aż niespodziewanie usłyszeli gdzieś od strony drzwi głos dyrektora Beery'ego:

\- Skoro aż tak pragniecie ze sobą kontaktu, to zapraszam obu panów na scenę jako pierwszych Potter grasz Adama, Draco Sylvię. Proszę bardzo – zaskoczeni obejrzeli się niemal równocześnie. Beery wszedł na aulę wraz Tomem Riddle'em i aktualnie zmierzał w stronę swojego stałego miejsca. Tom został z tyłu szepcząc coś do reżysera, po czym usiadł na jednej z ławek, patrząc w ich stronę z oczekiwaniem.

Nie było wyjścia. Obaj z Malfoyem wstali i ruszyli na scenę. Nawet jeśli Draco nie było w smak grać kobietę, zwłaszcza przed tak znanym aktorem, nie zgłaszał protestów. Harry ocenił, że ten miał rację, bo z Beery'm nie warto było wdawać w jakiekolwiek dyskusje. Był bardzo uparty i przywiązany do swoich decyzji. Harry spojrzał przelotnie na Toma, który przyglądał się teraz Draco z widocznym zainteresowaniem. Nie polepszyło mu to humoru. Riddle zapewne wiedział kto jest obecnie najlepszy na roku. Oczywiście blondyn to zauważył i wyraźnie był zachwycony faktem, że ktoś tak sławny go obserwuje. Spowodowało to, że nabrał „wiatru w żagle” i pewności siebie. Potter zazdrościł mu skrycie tej swobody. Pewność siebie była czymś, co bardzo powoli odbudowywał w sobie. Póki co jednak miał w tej kwestii spore braki i niestety odbijało się to na jego grze.

Z Malfoyem grali już wcześniej, ale nigdy w takiej konfiguracji. Najlepiej wychodziło im odgrywanie wrogów... głównie dzięki wieloletniej praktyce rodem jeszcze z Hogwartu. Świetnie sprawiali się również wtedy, kiedy jeden z nich był tak zwanym czarnym charakterem. Nigdy dotąd nie mieli okazji odgrywać wobec siebie żadnych pozytywnych uczuć, a tym bardziej miłości... to było zbyt absurdalne. Harry wiedział, że dyrektor zdaje sobie z tego doskonale sprawę i aktualnie z pełną premedytacją go testuje. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Draco. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, a na sali ucichło. Wszyscy wydawali się być niezwykle zainteresowani sceną na której stali, co Harry'emu jakoś nie pomagało.

Według scenariusza Sylvia-Draco miała jemu-Adamowi wyznać miłość tuż po tym, jak tego samego dnia nieco wcześniej, zaręczył się z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Mówi mu to pod wpływem lekkiego upojenia alkoholowego w momencie, gdy Adam odprowadza ją z przyjęcia. Po tym wyznaniu stara się zmusić go do pocałunku, ale Adam opiera się jej i próbuje przemówić do rozsądku, chociaż skrycie też ją kocha. Sylvia odchodzi, a Adam patrzy za nią wyglądając na załamanego traconą właśnie jedyną, prawdziwą miłością.

Harry w duchu westchnął ciężko i przygotował wewnętrznie do gry. Doprawdy uważał, że ta sztuka to jakaś beznadziejna opera mydlana i zastanawiał się poważnie kto kupuje na taką szmirę bilety. Sam by się nie połakomił. W pewnym momencie zorientował się o czym myśli i postarał się odegnać te rozważania. W końcu nie takie powinny być myśli aktora, mającego za chwilę grać jednego z głównych bohaterów. Chwila wzajemnej obserwacji przedłużała się już ponad miarę i może dlatego Beery, zapewne po to, by ułatwić im wczucie się w sytuację, jednym ruchem różdżki zmienił wystrój na odpowiadający temu momentowi w sztuce. Na scenie pojawiły się schody prowadzące do przedsionka domu wraz z drzwiami, z których powinni obaj-oboje wyjść. Obaj z Malfoyem pojęli aluzję i przemieścili się poza te drzwi, by zacząć odpowiednio. Niewidoczni z widowni szybko przygotowali się do wyjścia. Harry objął Draco ręką w pasie, a blondyn uwiesił się na jego ramieniu. Harry-Adam postarał się przybrać odpowiednią do granej sceny minę i otworzył drzwi, przeprowadzając przez nie ostrożnie Sylvię-Draco. Rozpoczęli. Już na schodach Sylvia-Draco odsunęła się od niego delikatnie wpatrując się w milczeniu w schody. Adam-Harry zgodnie ze scenariuszem patrzył na nią w milczeniu.

\- Adamie... - Sylvia-Draco zagryzła wargę, patrząc niepewnie na niego, a po chwili kontynuowała: – naprawdę chciałabym ci pogratulować zaręczyn... jednak właśnie w tej chwili czuję, jakby moje serce rozpadało się na milion małych kawałeczków...

Draco grał swoją rolę wspaniale i Harry mimo woli podziwiał go za to. Zdawał sobie równocześnie sprawę, że to on powinien tutaj lśnić, bo to właśnie on w tej scenie grał rolę przewodnią. Niestety nie bardzo mu szło, ale nie było czasu tego roztrząsać:

\- Dlaczego teraz?

\- Myślałam, że będę mogła zapomnieć. Często jednak łapałam się na tym, że wracałam myślami do czasów, gdy byliśmy razem. Dziś coś we mnie pękło. Wtedy, kiedy zobaczyłam cię wraz z nią... Adamie proszę! - Draco-Sylvia złapał go za ramiona patrząc z desperacją, po czym zgodnie ze scenariuszem próbował go pocałować. Adam-Harry zdecydowanym ruchem ujął jego ręce odsuwając go na bezpieczną odległość mówiąc:

\- Wystarczy! To już przeszłość. Ułożyłem sobie życie z kimś innym! Nie będę ciągle patrzył wstecz. Jesteście przyjaciółkami i szanuję to. Proszę jednak... nie mieszaj się już nigdy więcej między nas! - Krzyknął Harry-Adam z przekonaniem, patrząc jak po takiej deklaracji z ciała Sylvii-Malfoya ulatują emocje i zrezygnowany blondyn odwraca się. Właśnie teraz Adam-Harry musiał pokazać jak bardzo mu na Silvii-Draco zależy. Zaznaczyć, że wciąż ją kocha, a jedynie rozsądek nakazuje mu zachować się tak, a nie inaczej. I w tym właśnie momencie poczuł pustkę. Stracił całą werwę, kompletnie nie czuł tej chwili, tej sceny i nie wiedział nawet jaką powinien przybrać minę. Już miał się poddać, kiedy usłyszał ponownie głos Malfoya, który gwałtownie odwrócił się znowu w jego stronę:

\- Nie zostawię tak tego! Nie możesz mnie tak traktować! Myślisz, że nie wiem co tak naprawdę jest twoim celem? Dlaczego wchodzisz w jej rodzinę?! Jesteś bardzo wyrachowany Adamie!

Harry był w pierwszej chwili zaskoczony. Tego nie było w scenariuszu. Draco właśnie improwizował. Nie ważne, czy robił to ze względu na siebie, czy też po to, żeby mu pomóc, ale i tak Potter był zaskoczony, że blondyn ośmielił się zrobić coś takiego przy dyrektorze i Riddle'u. Spojrzał lekko w stronę Beery'ego i na widok uśmiechu na jego twarzy zorientował się, że improwizacja Draco spotkała się z akceptacją. Szybkie spojrzenie na Toma nie poprawiło mu humoru, gdyż ten wciąż obserwował Malfoya. Harry poczuł gniew i determinację. Postanowił sobie, że przyciągnie jego spojrzenie za wszelką cenę. Kiedy tak sobie powiedział poczuł, jakby wstąpiła w niego nowa siła. Był się gotowy na konfrontację. Nagle przed sobą ujrzał nie Draco, ale kobietę, która próbowała mu odebrać wszystko na co tyle czasu pracował. Musiał jej skutecznie wyperswadować ten głupi pomysł z głowy. Jego postawa, twarz i wzrok zupełnie się zmieniły kiedy zaczął:

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz ze mną walczyć? Po tym wszystkim? Przypominam ci, że to ty byłaś tą, która nalegała na rozstanie. Uszanowałem twoją wolę. A ty nagle się odmieniasz. Próbujesz zacząć na nowo teraz, kiedy jestem kimś w Ministerstwie. Nazywasz mnie wyrachowanym, więc jaka ty jesteś? Przecież chcesz zburzyć szczęście nie tylko moje, ale i swojej najbliższej przyjaciółki.

Draco był zaskoczony. Potter nagle jakby się odmienił. Podchwycił jego grę i wspaniale ją kontynuował. Nie tak miało być. Plan był taki, że to on, Malfoy będzie błyszczał... coś musiał zrobić. Postanowił wrócić do techniki brania na litość i uwodzenia. Wiedział, że Potter był kiepski w odczytywaniu emocji, które były w jakikolwiek sposób związane z uczuciami. Czuł jednak, że coś jest inaczej niż zazwyczaj, gdy razem grali. Nie mógł uchwycić co to było. Nie rozumiał tego tak samo jak wzroku Pottera, który nagle nabrał niesamowitej pewności siebie. Nie było na co czekać, trzeba było brnąć dalej jak postanowił:

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie! Takich jak ty mogę mieć na pęczki. Przyznam jednak, że tylko z tobą czułam, że naprawdę żyję. Wszystko wydawało się takie proste... chciałam zapomnieć w ramionach innych, ale ty wciąż powracałeś do mnie w myślach. Za każdym razem! Nie mogę znowu cię stracić!

\- I zajęło ci tyle lat by do tego dojść! W dniu moich zaręczyn?! To jakiś twój kolejny kiepski żart? Odejdź stąd dopóki możemy oboje zakończyć to polubownie...

Harry-Adam wciąż widział przed sobą nie Draco, ale irytującą kobietę. Denerwował go jej głupi opór. Nie wiedział do czego dążyła tą żałosną paplaniną. Widział jak usta, które niegdyś tak kochał zaciskają się w wąską kreskę. Jej spojrzenie mówiło mu, że się nie podda. Tego się właśnie obawiał. Najwyższa pora była z tym skończyć. Stała teraz idealnie, na samym skraju schodów... wystarczyło podejść i ją czymś zająć... Już nawet wiedział co zrobić by pożałowała, że śmiała tak bezpardonowo wkroczyć w jego plany. Kobieta otworzyła usta i zaczęła mówić:

\- Zostaniesz ze mną albo... mmm...

Draco-Sylvia konsekwentnie zamierzał próbować deprymować Pottera-Adama grą na uczuciach. Nie dokończył jednak swojej myśli, którą miał na końcu języka. Miał tym sposobem zwyciężyć, miał złamać Pottera. Nagle okazało się, że Harry stoi tuż przy nim i… pocałował go... Harry cholerny Potter go całował!? Draco mimo szoku usłyszał jak obecni na sali sapnęli jak jeden mąż widząc rozgrywającą się scenę. Próbował się wyszarpnąć, ale Potter objął go żelaznym uściskiem. Cofnąć się też nie miał gdzie, bo spadłby ze schodówi dotarło do niego, że to było zaplanowane. W końcu, po dość długim pocałunku jego usta zostały uwolnione, ale nadal był obejmowany w mocnym uścisku i tylko to chroniło go od upadku. Już miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszał szept Pottera-Adama wypowiedziany słodkim głosem wprost do ucha, chociaż akustyka sali poniosła do uszu obecnych każde wypowiedziane słowo:  
\- Zdajesz sobie doskonale sprawę w jakim położeniu się znajdujesz, prawda skarbie?

\- Potter nie odważysz się...! - sapnął panicznie Draco na moment wypadając z roli.

Malfoy czuł jak napierający na niego Harry-Adam powoli spycha go coraz bliżej krawędzi. Sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli. Rozejrzał się gwałtownie na boki szukając ratunku, ale druga dłoń Pottera chwyciła go za podbródek zmuszając, by patrzył tylko na niego. Draco wiedział, że dla postronnych obserwatorów cała scena wygląda romantycznie. Nie wiedzieli, że byli w błędzie. Co miał robić? Tymczasem Potter ze stoickim spokojem, wpatrując się w jego oczy swoimi zielonymi i w tej chwili zdecydowanymi na wszystko oczyma stwierdził:

\- Czyżby? Jesteś gotowa się przekonać? A może nadal jesteś skłonna mnie szantażować?

Draco miał ochotę krzyknąć, by Potter go puścił, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie było to nad wyraz ryzykowne. Dłoń zielonookiego podtrzymująca blondyna lekko się przesunęła i ten zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. To było naprawdę niebezpieczne. Harry tak bardzo wczuł się w rolę Adama, że trudno powiedzieć, czy przebiła by się do jego świadomości prośba. Wtopił się w swoją postać i mimo że Draco zwracał się do niego po nazwisku wciąż uważał go za Sylvię. Malfoy czuł, że Harry by się nie zawahał i wolał nie ryzykować. Nagle dotarło do niego, że Potter jakiego znał w Hogwarcie, Gryfon z krwi i kości nie potrafiłby zaplanować i przeprowadzić takiej intrygi. Potter, który przy nim stał, zrobił to wszystko z iście ślizgońską podziwu godną przebiegłością. Teraz czekał na odpowiedź, a Draco zupełnie nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że w tym pojedynku przegrał. Odparł więc cichym, choć wszędzie dzięki akustyce słyszalnym, drżącym z napięcia i strachu głosem:

\- Nie... już więcej tego nie zrobię.

\- Grzeczna dziewczynka... a teraz, skoro roztajemy się w zgodzie obejmij mnie czule, inaczej mogłoby ci się coś stać... stoisz tak blisko krawędzi. Chyba tego nie chcemy, nieprawdaż?

Blondyn zacisnął z frustracji zęby, ale świadom, że nie ma wyjścia przywarł do ciała bruneta obejmując go. Na plecach poczuł ręce Pottera odwzajemniające uścisk i odciągające go od krawędzi. Po tym Harry-Adam odsunął się od niego i głaszcząc delikatnie po policzku z czułością jakiej by się po nim teraz nie spodziewał, powiedział już normalnym głosem:

\- Nie mogę z tobą zostać. Nasze drogi już dawno się rozdzieliły. W momencie kiedy odeszłaś. Nie chcę jednak byś w ten sposób... nie tak... rozumiesz? Bądź szczęśliwa. Wierzę, że w końcu odnajdziesz swoją drogę...

Harry-Adam gładko powrócił do oryginalnego scenariusza, patrząc jak Draco-dziewczyna odchodzi, schodząc po schodach. Patrząc na plecy Sylvii-Draco uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie ten strach w oczach. Był naprawdę wyborny. W wyobraźni zobaczył te oczy... wyraźnie widział jak szary strach, zamieniałby się w nich w przerażenie i ból... Tak byłoby, gdyby zrzucił Sylvię-Malfoya z tej krawędzi. Krew cudownie kontrastowała by z...

\- Potter!

Harry zamrugał szybko i ocknął się nagle z transu, słysząc wściekły głos Beery'ego. Spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z własnych myśli. Poczuł jakby ktoś uderzył go wprost w żołądek. Czy on właśnie szantażował Draco? Spojrzał na blondyna, który również na niego patrzył. Brunet niespodziewanie dla samego siebie odnalazł w jego spojrzeniu nie drwinę, ale potrzebę ocenienia. To było coś nowego. Zanim zdołał się nad tym zastanowić, dotarła do niego zupełnie inna myśl. Pocałował Draco na oczach wszystkich! Szok spowodował, że znieruchomiał i przestał na moment oddychać, ale nie dane mu było przeżywać tego w spokoju, bo oderwał go od tych myśli głos Beery'ego:

\- Harry. Kiedy już myślałem, że naprawdę zaczynasz łapać o co w tym chodzi, ty znowu zrobiłeś krok w tył. Co to był za uśmiech na koniec? Wyglądało jakbyś cieszył się, że ona odchodzi! Czy przeczytałeś dokładnie scenariusz? Miałeś się pożegnać z tą miłością. Miałeś mieć złamane serce, a twoja twarz wyglądała jakbyś triumfował, Merlin jeden wie o czym w tym momencie myślałeś, ale z pewnością nie był to żal i rozpacz.. Wytłumacz mi co to miało znaczyć?!

\- Ja... przepraszam. Trochę mnie poniosło. Dyrektorze nie potrafię patrzeć na tą postać jako obiekt swoich uczuć. Ta postać w żaden sposób nie zaskarbiła sobie mojej sympatii i...

\- Ty nie jesteś od analizowania postaci! Masz tylko odgrywać daną ci rolę. Skoro potrafiłeś pocałować Draco, by naprawdę wczuć się w to, co miałeś pokazać myślałem, że w końcu nastąpił jakiś przełom. Doprawdy, wracamy znowu do punktu wyjścia – westchnął ciężko Beery czując zawód. Przez chwilę naprawdę miał wrażenie, że Harry wrócił do dawnego sposobu gry. Przez chwilę widział jego determinację, by pokazać swojemu idolowi, że potrafi. Właściwie, gra była perfekcyjna do tego ostatniego momentu i Beery czuł, że dziś nastąpił pewien przełom. Nie do końca wiedział na czym on mógłby polegać, ale był. Oszczędził dalszych kazań chłopakowi i kazał kolejnym dwóm osobom wcielić się w te same postacie.

Potter usiadł w środkowym rzędzie, całkowicie wolnym i obserwował odgrywaną przez innych wciąż tą samą scenę. Starał się ignorować głupie zaczepki, że właśnie zmienił orientację seksualną i przerzucił się na swoją własną płeć. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. O czym do cholery myślał całując Draco... i tutaj doszedł do puenty swojego problemu... nie myślał. To była główna przyczyna jego dzisiejszej porażki. Nie myślał o Draco. W jego oczach to była ta zdradziecka żmija Sylvia, która chciała go oszukać i szantażować, a nie Malfoy. Nie powinien jednak aż tak się wczuwać w postać. Właściwie to trudno powiedzieć w jaką postać się wczuł, bo jego interpretacja Adama bardzo odbiegała od oryginału. No chyba, żeby założyć, że to jakiś kryminał, a nie romans. Wtedy mógłby na pewno odegrać niedoszłego zabójcę przyjaciółki przyszłej panny młodej. Był przerażony bo czuł, że myśli, które przecież pogrzebał dawno temu znowu do niego wracały. Dawniej jego umysł podsyłał mu mrożące krew w żyłach wyobrażenia. Nie wiedział skąd to się brało, ale nie chciał ich znowu. Dźwięk oklasków wyrwał go z ponurych myśli. Przeklął pod nosem ze złości, że znowu nie skupił się na tym na czym powinien, czyli na analizie tego jak powinien odgrywać uczucia. Pocieszające było, że nadeszła przerwa na lunch, więc mógł się choć na chwilę wyrwać.

Wyszedł ze szkoły i natychmiast aportował się do przytulnej kawiarenki znajdującej się kilka ulic dalej, gdzie spotykał się z Ronem i Hermioną. Utarł się już zwyczaj, że wspólnie jedli. Stolik, który zwyczajowo zajmowali był pusty. Najwyraźniej dziś był pierwszy. Ron zawsze celebrował posiłki i nigdy na żaden się nie spóźniał. Spojrzał na zegar obliczając, że jeszcze ma kwadrans do ich przybycia. Przywołał kelnera skinieniem głowy, po czym zamówił kawę z szarlotką i lodami. Może to nie było idealne jedzenie, ale cukier to było właśnie coś czego w tym momencie potrzebował, by poprawić sobie humor. Ginny często się z niego wyśmiewała z tego powodu, ponieważ pierwszą rzeczą po jaką sięgał po złym dniu była czekolada. Z czasem doszedł do wniosku, że dziewczyna chyba po prostu mu zazdrościła. Sama musiała przestrzegać diety dla sportowców. Raz podzielił się z nią swoim spostrzeżeniem, ale zrobiła mu z tego powodu wielką awanturę, a na koniec nasłała na niego Hermionę. Na szczęście Ron zjawił się wieczorem ze współczującym i lekko rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy i podsunął mu torbę z Miodowego Królestwa. To go uratowało. Taki przyjaciel to był naprawdę skarb.

Na tych wspomnieniach minęła mu chwila i nim się spostrzegł, kelner przyniósł mu zamówione łakocie. Westchnął z uwielbieniem nabierając na łyżkę gorąco zimną mieszankę i rozkoszując się smakiem. Słodkości popił łykiem czarnej kawy i prawie zamruczał z przyjemności. Kończył już kiedy dostrzegł swoich przyjaciół, którzy właśnie przybyli. Pomachał im ręką na przywitanie, ale wzmógł czujność na widok co najmniej dziwnych min na ich twarzach. Czuł, że dziś będzie potrzebował więcej cukru. Hermiona z Ronem dosiedli się do niego, składając zamówienie, a jemu tymczasem zaczęło robić się gorąco z nerwów. Domyślał się, że mogło chodzić o Ginny. Przedłużająca się cisza zaczęła mu działać na nerwy. Chciał mieć to z głowy jak najszybciej.

\- Dobra o co chodzi?

\- Słuchaj, nie wiem jak zacząć, ale w Ministerstwie pojawiła się dziwna plotka – powiedział Ron, wykręcając sobie palce. Miał ten zwyczaj od zawsze. Hermiona nie przerywała mu, równocześnie przyglądając się Harry'emu wnikliwie.  
\- Jaka plotka? - Harry uspokoił się trochę. Z pewnością nie chodziło o Ginny. Ona nie wywlekałaby ich prywatnych spraw publicznie. Tym bardziej jednak zastanawiał się co to mogła być za sprawa.

\- Wiesz, nie chciało mi się wierzyć, ale ponoć pocałowałeś Malfoya! - wypalił głośno Ron. Chwilę później dłoń Hermiony zatkała mu usta, ale było już za późno.

\- Czy ty w ogóle myślisz Ron? - syknęła dziewczyna, rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające. – Mało miałam problemów, by tego nie opublikowali w tym szmatławcu jakim jest Prorok pod władzą Rity Skeeter? Na szczęście Minister tym razem był mi przychylny. Teraz może wysłuchajmy Harry'ego, dobrze? Ron się zaperzył i wybuchnął:

\- A co tu jest do mówienia. Przecież to są oszczerstwa, nigdy nie uwierzę by Harry...

\- Zrobiłem to Ron – zdementował krótko zielonooki młody mężczyzna, by już dłużej nie wysłuchiwać jakichś dziwnych teorii spiskowych. Najwyraźniej plotki bardzo szybko się rozchodziły. Nie minęła nawet godzina od tego czasu, a już dotarły nawet do Ministerstwa. Harry przeniósł wzrok na Hermionę, która wyglądała na zaintrygowaną i postanowił kontynuować, póki rudzielec był zbyt zszokowany by coś powiedzieć: – To była tylko próba sztuki. Beery pozwolił fretce improwizować i ja też musiałem, a nie chciałem wyjść na głupca na oczach Riddle'a. No i... jakoś tak wyszło. Na końcu jednak spieprzyłem – podsumował gorzko milknąc.  
\- Ale całować Malfoya... fuj! Czy to było warte... - wyjąkał Ron, który najwidoczniej zaczął przetwarzać wcześniejsze informacje.  
\- Zrobiłbym więcej byle tylko zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę... i oczywiście nie mówię o Malfoyu – powiedział z pełną stanowczością w głosie Harry. Nie kłamał i tym bardziej czuł gorycz porażki. Riddle ani na moment nie zwrócił ku niemu swojego spojrzenia, mimo że starał się za wszelką cenę. Chciał by te niesamowite, czerwone oczy spojrzały na niego i tylko na niego, a nie na tą cholerną fretkę! Zacisnął pięści w złości przypominając sobie jak Tom patrzył na blondyna z uznaniem. Drgnął lekko, kiedy Hermiona położyła mu rękę na dłoni w uspokajającym geście, by dodać mu nieco otuchy mówiąc:  
\- Harry, jeszcze będziesz miał okazję się przed nim wykazać. Uważam jednak, podobnie jak Ron, że podchodzisz zbyt emocjonalnie do tej sztuki. Rozumiem, że „Persona” jest bardzo ważnym przedsięwzięciem, ale nie możesz uciekać się do tak desperackich kroków. Zwłaszcza, że przez to twoja reputacja może jeszcze bardziej ucierpieć.

\- Nie rozumiesz Hermiono. Jeżeli będę grał tak jak wcześniej, na pewno nie zostanę wybrany. To dla mnie w zasadzie ostatnia deska ratunku. Inaczej całkiem wypadnę z obiegu. Musisz mnie zrozumieć i ty i Ron. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie było najlepsze posunięcie, ale wtedy straciłem głowę i zatopiłem się w postaci, a to nie zdarzyło mi się już od dawna.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze będziemy cię wspierać i...

\- Ale nigdy więcej nie całuj cholernego Malfoya! - wtrącił Ron dostając kuksańca w bok od żony. Nie bardzo się tym przejął i spokojnie dokończył: – No co! Tylko się upewniam.

\- Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru – zapewnił Harry widząc ulgę na twarzy przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się lekko. W tym momencie wyobraźnia spłatała mu figla podsuwając wspomnienie przerażenia w szarych oczach. To było takie piękne. Pewność siebie Malfoya stopniała, a to sprawiło, że chciał widzieć jak ta jego bezczelna twarz... zmienia się jeszcze bardziej. Jak odwaga znika roztrzaskana na kawałeczki przez strach...

\- Harry! Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

\- Co? A tak... - zagryzł wargę zaczynając się bardziej udzielać w pogawędce z przyjaciółmi. Czuł się coraz gorzej i jego własne myśli przerażały go. Miał coraz większy zamęt w głowie. Musiał się czymś zająć. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to te myśli znowu przejmą nad nim kontrolę. Nie potrafił się ich pozbyć, dlatego starał się je ignorować, ale czuł w głębi, że to nie będzie takie proste.

***

Pozostałe zajęcia tego dnia poszły gładko, pomijając zaczepki ze strony innych studentów na temat pierwszych zajęć. Szybko się jednak skończyły, bo do akcji wkroczył Malfoy i zdusił wszystkie plotki i plotkarzy w zarodku. Harry nie wiedział co ten zrobił, ale cokolwiek to było działało i był z tego zadowolony.

Od tamtych pierwszych zajęć nie widział już Riddle'a. Mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie. Wybierano przecież uczniów z całej szkoły i być może właśnie uciekła mu szansa. Westchnął i udał się do sali baletowej, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia taneczne. Przebrał się w odpowiednie, przylegające do ciała spodnie i bluzkę po czym zaczął rozciąganie. To były jedne z niewielu zajęć, podczas których czuł się pewnie. Jego prowadzący był bardzo wymagający, ale tego właśnie potrzebował by wyrzucić z głowy te wszystkie niepotrzebne myśli. Choreografia wymagała sporej koncentracji i Harry nie mógł się już doczekać tych ćwiczeń.

Rozciągał się już od kilku minut, kiedy robiąc skłon poczuł na sobie czyiś wzrok. Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć kto go obserwuje. Widząc znajome, szare spojrzenie poczuł zaskoczenie. Malfoy rzadko otwarcie się na kogoś gapił. Dodatkowo tym razem wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego. Po chwili Harry zarejestrował, że Draco bez słowa umieścił się przy nim i również zaczął ćwiczenia rozciągające. Tego się nie spodziewał. Czułby się bardziej pewnie, gdyby Draco poczęstował go tym swoim firmowym, ironicznym uśmieszkiem i rzucił zwyczajowy komentarz. Takie oblicze blondyna przynajmniej znał. Teraz jednak nie wiedział czego mógł się spodziewać, ale czujnie czekał i wreszcie usłyszał ściszony głos:

\- Jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju Potter. Kogo widziałeś podczas odgrywania roli mnie, czy Sylvię? Analizując scenariusz łatwo można zauważyć, że oryginalny Adam nigdy by się tak nie zachował. W twojej interpretacji była to bardzo wyrachowana postać, która nie cofnęła by się przed niczym dla osiągnięcia celu. Twój Adam nie dałby się zastraszyć nawet mężczyźnie, a co dopiero kobiecie.

\- Nie myślałem wtedy nad tym. Po prostu zagrałem i tyle... - odpowiedział wymijająco zielonooki chłopak. Malfoyowi nie spodobała się jego odpowiedź, ale dalej ciągnął rozmowę:

\- Jesteś beznadziejny w romansach. Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś kompletnie niczego nie pojmował. Nawet małych, subtelnych podpowiedzi, które są dobrze, jasno, napisane w scenariuszu. Zawsze grasz takie sceny drętwo, jakbyś nie był zdolny do tych uczuć. Zaczynam współczuć twojej dziewczynie. Jeżeli okazujesz jej uczucia tak jak grasz, to musi być naprawdę ślepa z miłości albo bardzo nieszczęśliwa.

\- Słuchaj Malfoy. Moją grę możesz obrażać, ale odczep się od Ginny. Nic ci do niej – warknął cicho Harry, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Profesor jak na złość się spóźniał. Zastanawiał się do czego zmierzał właściwie Draco, próbując go właśnie w tym momencie wyprowadzić z równowagi.

\- Masz rację, kompletnie mnie nie obchodzi twoje życie uczuciowe. Chciałbym jednak się dowiedzieć... czegoś... Wtedy, tam na scenie, czułem jakbyś był zupełnie inną osobą. Jakby to nie była tylko gra. Twoje zachowanie było przeciwieństwem tego co widziałem od lat. Chcę wiedzieć co to było i czy możesz to powtórzyć.

\- Powtórzyć? - sapnął zaskoczony Potter. Raczej nie tego się spodziewał od... właściwie ofiary napaści. – Dlaczego chciałbyś to znowu odegrać?

\- Chcę się upewnić... w pewnej sprawie. Więc jak będzie?

\- Nie. Szczerze wątpię bym mógł to ponownie odegrać... - skłamał gładko Harry. Nie mógł przecież przyznać przed blondynem, że musiałby dopuścić ponownie do głosu tą część duszy, o której chciałby zapomnieć. Nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Przez ułamek sekundy zobaczył rozczarowanie na twarzy Malfoya. Żeby nie przedłużać tej rozmowy wstał i po prostu odszedł. Dziwnie się czuł po tej dość tajemniczej wymianie zdań i nadal nie rozumiał motywów, które kierowały Draco. Westchnął cicho wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w licznych tutaj lustrach i widząc zmęczone spojrzenie. To był ciężki dzień, ale miał nadzieję, że taniec jak zawsze go zrelaksuje i pomoże. Na szczęście w końcu pojawił się ich instruktor, więc mógł wyrzucić niechciane myśli z głowy na rzecz układu tanecznego.

***

Tom siedział naprzeciw Beery'ego w jego gabinecie, przeglądając portfolia studentów różnych roczników. Jako, że ilość profili do przejrzenia była naprawdę oszałamiająca, musiał już teraz, pierwszego dnia dokonać selekcji. Żeby ułatwić sobie pracę, robił to wraz z dyrektorem, który na bieżąco mógł coś uszczegółowić, dodać, rozwiać wątpliwości, czy też uzupełnić. Miał jeden cel: zmniejszyć liczbę osób, nad którymi musiałby się skupiać. Tym sposobem doszli do rocznika Harry'ego i Tom zatrzymał się patrząc na jego zdjęcie oraz profil. Był stosunkowo pilnym uczniem, jednak w pewnym momencie jego oceny zaczęły spadać. Kiedy spojrzał na datę, natychmiast zrozumiał. Było to po feralnym pierwszym występie. Najwidoczniej stres i zawód zebrały wtedy swoje żniwo. Niewiele brakowało, by zielonooki młodzieniec został wydalony z Akademii. To musiał być kryzysowy moment. Stopniowo oceny były coraz wyższe. Jedynym przedmiotem, który wciąż kulał była praktyka. Wcześniej zdobywał same Wybitne, teraz były to zaledwie Zadowalające. Na tym tle w oczy rzucał się przedmiot, który przez te wszystkie lata pozostawał niezmienny i Harry był na nim tak samo wysoko oceniany. Była to choreografia. Ten fakt zaintrygował Riddle'a. Zauważył, że Beery bacznie mu się przygląda. Wiedział, że dyrektor miał do zielonookiego chłopaka słabość i życzył mu jak najlepiej. Przyznać jednak trzeba było, że nigdy nie był stronniczy i zachowywał profesjonalizm.

\- Co o nim sądzisz? - zapytał w końcu dyrektor, będąc ciekawym opinii Toma o Potterze. Zauważył bowiem, że to był jak dotąd jedyny profil, na którym Tom na dłużej zatrzymał wzrok. Zaczął nawet wertować przebieg dotychczasowej kariery chłopaka.

\- Myślę, że ma potencjał. Chcę go jeszcze trochę poobserwować, wtedy zdecyduję.

\- To zaskakujące - skomentował z uśmiechem Beery. - Z reguły natychmiast podejmujesz decyzję. Myślałem, że już na wstępie odrzucisz Harry'ego po jego dzisiejszym występie. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc do pewnego momentu szło mu dziś naprawdę nieźle. Sam byłem zaskoczony, gdy nagle pocałował Draco. Żałuję, że wtedy nie widziałem jego twarzy. Musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany, by posunąć się do takiego kroku. Zwłaszcza, że już od szkolnych lat w Hogwarcie chłopcy byli raczej przeciwnikami.

\- Zgadzam się, że był moment kiedy nie można było od niego oderwać wzroku. To bardzo pożądana cecha na scenie i chcę zobaczyć czy faktycznie będzie umiał tą umiejętność wykorzystać - oznajmił swobodnie Tom, odkładając kartę Harry'ego na małą stertkę profili uczniów, którzy zostawali w ringu. Wziął kolejne trzy karty i bez ceregieli odłożył je po kolei na stertę odpadających.

Beery wewnętrznie odetchnął z ulgą. Nie chciałby widzieć wyrazu twarzy Pottera, gdyby zobaczył siebie na liście odrzuconych z dalszego etapu wyborów. Na szczęście chłopak wciąż miał szansę. Przede wszystkim udało mu się zwrócić uwagę Toma na tyle, by nie zostać wykluczonym z gry. Podczas występu zielonookiego i Malfoya Beery tylko raz spojrzał na Riddle'a, by sprawdzić jego reakcję na to, co działo się na scenie. Wydawało mu się, że Tom patrzył wtedy tylko w Draco. Już wówczas dyrektor pogodził się z faktem, że Potter zostanie odrzucony. Chyba zbyt ostro go wtedy potraktował. Wątpił, by chłopak miał mu to za złe, ale nadal czuł wyrzuty sumienia...

Dyrektor Akademii chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać swojego gościa, ale wszelkie plany przerwał mu liścik wypadający z kominka pod jego stopy. Sięgnął po kartkę rozwijając ją i czytając szybko zawartość, po czym oznajmił:

\- Przepraszam Tom, ale muszę natychmiast wyjść. Wrócę za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Poradzisz sobie?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział znad kolejnych kart pytany, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Beery nie zastanawiając się wobec tego dłużej ruszył do drzwi.

***  
Gdy został już sam pozwolił sobie na chwilowe rozluźnienie. Cały plik, który trzymał w rękach, odłożył na stertę odrzuconych. Zrobił tak dla niepoznaki, bo zamierzał pomyśleć o zupełnie czym innym niż kandydaci do sztuki. Był zmęczony. Przez cały dzień nie licząc porannych zajęć, musiał udawać zainteresowanego tym co oglądał na lekcjach poszczególnych klas. Owszem, znalazło się kilku interesujących uczniów pośród tego tłumu, ale żaden nie potrafił sprawić, by jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nim dłużej. Nawet Harry początkowo swoją grą pobudził w nim wyłącznie irytację, a nawet trochę złości.

Zaczął doprawdy nieporadnie, dlatego w ramach nauczki Tom postanowił obserwować tylko Draco. Oczywiście był to udawany manewr. Każdy ruch Pottera wnikliwie analizował. Atencja Malfoya była jak się okazało bodźcem do działania dla Harry'ego, któremu udało się zaskoczyć chyba wszystkich obecnych w auli pocałunkiem Drako. Tom pogratulował mu w myślach tego ruchu, choć nie podobała mu się taka forma zwracania uwagi. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego byłoby mu wszystko jedno, ale nie w tym przypadku. Potem było już tylko lepiej. Wszyscy z zapartym tchem obserwowali romantyczne uniesienia między Adamem, a Sylvią, Tom jednak wiedział lepiej. Żałował jak nigdy, że nie widział twarzy obu grających tym bardziej, że zaczął wyczuwać strach, niemoc i dezorientację blondyna. Nie był ślepy. Doskonale widział co Harry zrobił. To był majstersztyk. Miał ochotę podejść bliżej, ale podejrzewał, że zdeprymował by w ten sposób Pottera. Nie chciał też pokazać, że odkąd pojawił się w Akademii całą uwagę skupia na Harrym. Chciał tego co właśnie się działo. Chciał, żeby Potter zabiegał o jego uwagę. Dopiero przy końcowej scenie Tom zobaczył triumfalny uśmiech Harry'ego po zwycięstwie nad słabszym i ocenił go niezwykle wysoko, niezależnie od tego co powinien grać. Wyczuwał, że ten wyraz twarzy zielonookiego jest adekwatny do jego myśli i był tym zachwycony. Czuł dreszcz podniecenia. Riddle po raz pierwszy poczuł, że nie mogą się od siebie różnić tak bardzo jak początkowo zakładał. Ocenił, że warto było czekać tyle lat.

Kiedy dyrektor przerwał Potterowi wyrywając go ze stanu upojenia zwycięstwem, Tom miał ochotę przekląć go porządnie. Jednocześnie podjął decyzję, że musi się dowiedzieć co widział Draco z bliska. Dlaczego zdecydował się wycofać.

Po pewnym czasie wrócił Beery. Razem pracowali jeszcze trochę, po czym Riddle ogłosił, że na dzisiaj kończy. W zamyśle miał pomysł, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Harry'ego, ale krótki rzut oka przekonał go, że już za późno. Pamiętał przecież o której Potter kończy dziś zajęcia. Było to godzinę temu. Nie zamierzał jednak dłużej siedzieć nad tymi papierami, więc pożegnał dyrektora i wyszedł na niemal pusty w tej chwili korytarz.

Wytrenowanym, spokojnym krokiem zmierzał do wyjścia z terenu uczelni. Czuł się spięty i poddenerwowany. Najchętniej zastosowałby dawny sposób na rozluźnienie i odprężenie. Miał ochotę kogoś doprowadzić na skraj wytrzymałości, zadać ból, torturować, a nawet zabić. To by pomogło, ale nie mógł jeszcze wrócić do podobnych praktyk. O tak, czasem pozwalał sobie na jakieś małe morderstwo w przypadkowych miejscach i czasie. Nie mógł dopuścić, by zaczęto podejrzewać jego. Niekiedy zrzucał na kogoś swoje zbrodnie, dobrze się przy tym bawiąc. Dziś właśnie przyszedł taki dzień w którym czuł, że musi coś zrobić. Cokolwiek!

\- Panie Riddle!  
Usłyszał za sobą głos, który wydawał mu się dosyć znajomy i odwrócił się dostrzegając z zadowoleniem Malfoya. Chłopak pojawił się jak na zawołanie i Riddle upatrywał w tym swoją okazję do dowiedzenia się jak wyglądała z bliska twarz Harry'ego wtedy, na scenie. Przywołał na twarz lekki uśmiech i odpowiedział:

\- Draco Malfoy. Co tutaj robisz o tej porze? O ile wiem twoje zajęcia już się skończyły.

\- Doceniam, że tak uznany aktor zapamiętał moje imię. Jeżeli to nie problem chciałbym zapytać co pan sądzi o mojej grze aktorskiej. Co mógłbym ewentualnie poprawić – poprosił Draco lekko się kłaniając. Tom słyszał już w trakcie swojej kariery mnóstwo podobnych pytań. Mógłby chłopaka zignorować i odesłać, ale zamierzał coś uzyskać, więc zastanowił się chwilę i rozpoczął:

\- Twoja gra jest bardzo przekonująca. Masz naturalny talent. Bardzo dobrze odegrałeś narzuconą ci rolę, ale do pewnego momentu... gra tamtego drugiego chłopaka przytłoczyła cię wyraźnie. Większość widzów tego nie zauważyła, ale ja byłem w stanie to zobaczyć. Musisz bardziej popracować nad kontrolą swoich emocji – podsumował Tom rejestrując, że ostatnie słowa trochę ostudziły początkowy entuzjazm byłego Ślizgona.

\- Wtedy... z reguły gram lepiej. Po prostu za bardzo się rozproszyłem – próbował tłumaczyć Draco niezadowolony z faktu, że Tom widział go w momencie, który uważał za swoją osobistą porażkę.

\- Będziesz miał jeszcze okazję się wykazać. Dostrzegam w tobie duży potencjał. Każdemu zdarzają się gorsze dni – uspokajająco dodał Riddle czekając, aż chłopak na niego spojrzy. Zamierzał użyć legilimencji do uzyskania tego o co mu chodziło. Wreszcie Draco uniósł wzrok i Tom natychmiast skorzystał z okazji sięgając do jego umysłu po odpowiednie wspomnienie. Nie musiał szukać głęboko. Obejrzał je sobie dokładnie i z zadowoleniem opuścił umysł Malfoya. Zobaczył to co chciał i upewnił się co do swoich podejrzeń. Blondyn przez chwilę był zamroczony i rozkojarzony, dlatego Tom, by nie dopuścić do podejrzeń postanowił jak najszybciej zakończyć tą rozmowę. Na odchodne jednak dodał: - Nie musisz się martwić. Przeszedłeś przez wstępną segregację, więc masz jeszcze szansę. Do zobaczenia.  
Ruszył ponownie w kierunku wyjścia z Akademii zastanawiając się nad tym, co zobaczył we wspomnieniach blondyna. Kiedy przypomniał sobie to, co Malfoy, a za jego pośrednictwem on sam zobaczyli w oczach Pottera poczuł, jak jego magia ożywa. Nie potrafiłby się już kontrolować. Musiał dziś kogoś zabić i to jak najszybciej. Potrzebował tego. I tak już długo się powstrzymywał, a musiał na coś nakierować swoje emocje. Czuł, że inaczej oszaleje.

Był już niedaleko wyjścia, kiedy usłyszał w oddali muzykę. Było już późno, korytarze puste, dlatego Riddle poczuł się zaintrygowany i ruszył zbadać tą sprawę. Poszedł za dźwiękiem i w rezultacie trafił do skrzydła, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z tańca. Teraz już wiedział. Prawdopodobnie jakiś uczeń ćwiczył po godzinach. Riddle zastanowił się przez moment i zdecydował, że chce popatrzeć. Miał nadzieję, że powstrzyma to jego mordercze instynkty. Jeśli taniec będzie dostatecznie dobry skieruje jego umysł na inne tory i zaspokoi pragnienie bólu i krwi. Wiedział o tym, bo już mu się to kiedyś zdarzało.

Podszedł do szklanej ściany, pozwalającej obserwować co dzieje się na sali. Wiedział doskonale, że swobodnie może to zrobić i sam nie być widzianym, bo były to weneckie lustra.

Światło było zgaszone. W sali panował półmrok rozjaśniony jedynie światłami ulicznymi. Pianino było zaczarowane tak, by grało spokojną, łagodną melodię. Na środku sali ćwiczeń siedziała skulona osoba. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby na coś czekała. Tom patrzył z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Nagle melodia zmieniła się nieznacznie. Wciąż była melancholijna, ale pobudzała do działania. Czujne oko Toma uchwyciło nagły ruch postaci, która wykonała przewrót wstając z gracją i zaczynając swój taniec.

Widać było, że kroki i ruchy powstawały spontanicznie. Na pewno nie były częścią żadnej choreografii, jednak doskonale oddawały „ducha” rozbrzmiewającej w tle muzyki. Doskonale wyrażały emocje, które targały tancerzem. Riddle obserwował zafascynowany, pochłonięty tym, co działo się na sali. Był to najbardziej emocjonujący spektakl taneczny jednego tancerza jaki widział. Po pewnym czasie skonstatował jednak, że poruszający się z gracją mężczyzna jak rozpoznał po sylwetce, ewidentnie próbuje coś ukryć. Przekazywał to wieloma gestami: ukrywając twarz za dłonią, obracając się błyskawicznie, czy też wykonując krok w innym kierunku, niż by się potencjalny obserwator spodziewał. Zaintrygowany Tom obserwował taniec zachłannie, próbując odczytywać mowę ciała wykonującej go osoby. Tymczasem muzyka przyspieszyła, ewidentnie zbliżając się do finału. Ruchy tancerza stały się bardziej gwałtowne. Na koniec wykonał kilka energicznych obrotów i wraz z ostatnim, wybrzmiewającym właśnie dźwiękiem zatrzymał się tuż przed miejscem, gdzie po drugiej stronie stał Tom. Mężczyzna ciężko dysząc oparł się obiema dłońmi o lustro i wpatrzył we własne odbicie, a Riddle mógł się tymczasem do woli przyglądać znajomym zielonym oczom.

Ku własnemu zdumieniu odkrył tym sposobem, że tańczącym był Harry. Jego śliczne oczy, które teraz mógł do woli podziwiać wyrażały całą gamę emocji. Riddle wstrzymał oddech i z pewnym zdumieniem doszedł do wniosku, że ten młody mężczyzna jest zachwycający również fizycznie. Obcisłe ubrania podkreślały szczupłą sylwetkę i sprężyste, wyrobione mięśnie. Pot lśnił na twarzy chłopaka w świetle latarni i Tom pozwolił sobie ponieść się chwili. Oparł dłonie na szybie w miejscach, gdzie po drugiej stronie wsparł się Potter i wpatrzył się w jego oczy analizując to, co w nich widział.

Skupiony na tym zauważył, że Harry lekko poruszył ustami rzucając parę słów, ale nie zdążył odczytać ich z jego warg. Po chwili stwierdził, że już nie musi, bo stojący w sali instrument znowu zaczął grać. Młody mężczyzna płynnym ruchem odbił się od lustra, kolejnym zdjął górną część ubrania ocierając nim pot z twarzy i rzucił niedbałym ruchem w kąt. Tom obserwował go z podziwem. Musiał sam sobie przypomnieć, że to w co się wpatruje to weneckie lustro, a nie przejrzysta szyba. Potter niewątpliwie miał genialny wręcz talent wyrażania emocji tańcem. I to różnych. Riddle uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko. Gdyby nie świadomość, że młodzieniec nie wie o jego obecności mógłby przysiąc, że tancerz go uwodzi. Kołysał się łagodnie w takt muzyki, giętki i jakby rozmarzony. W pewnym momencie odwrócił się tak, że światło latarni oświetliło jego szyję i Riddle dostrzegł tam coś, co go do głębi poruszyło. Młody mężczyzna wciąż miał na niej ślad po ugryzieniu, który mu wczoraj zrobił. Tom był tym tak bardzo zaskoczony, że przez moment poczuł pustkę. Ten człowiek był inny niż sobie wyobrażał. Ukazał mu już co najmniej trzy oblicza: codzienne, to które widział we wspomnieniach Malfoya i to które prezentował teraz wypowiadając się w tańcu..


End file.
